It's All A Game
by EternalBlaze5
Summary: Natsu Dragneel is one of the most popular boys in Fairy Academy. For one, he has good looks and he's athletic. He's also known as the school player. When his class gets a new teacher, Ms.Heartfilia, Natsu decides he will make her his. Just to prove to his friends he can score any girl he wants. Will Natsu come to love this new teacher or just see her as "another girl"?
1. The New Teacher

**Authors Note:**

**Yep, I'm here with yet another fanfic! It took me some time to come out with it and I'm glad I've finally got it released. Sorry, if the characters seem a little OC.**

* * *

_Its All A Game:_

_Chapter 1_

Natsu Dragneel. Yeah, that's me. I'm currently the most popular guy at my university. Im not even gonna lie,I'm proud of the title I have and the reputation I've built for myself. All the girls love me. I'm hot, spicy, and everything in between. In other words,I'm the perfect package.

If your wondering where I am, I'm at my _current _girlfriends house. Not that she's the only one. Right now, I could say I have about three girlfriends. Yeah, I'm a player like that. But who cares? Everyone _loves_ me.

I walked into the living room of my current girlfriend, Evergreen's house. She was a real babe, but when I'm around I make her put in her contacts.

There she was sitting on the couch staring at me seductively.

"Natsu,sweety, come sit right here," she beckoned,patting the space beside her.

Of course I complied and sat on the couch beside her. I swiftly wrapped my arms around her waist and leaned in. Our lips chastely touched one another. I expected a spark, or some sense of pleasure, but there was none. It was pretty boring and not exciting at all. To make it more exciting I slightly nipped on her lip. She jumped back in surprise.

"Owww! What was that for?" she asked in irritation,tucking her lip in between her teeth.

"What's wrong,babe? Your over exaggerating. I just did it to make the kiss a little more exciting," I explained with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Well," she started, "I think this is even more exciting." She took a pillow and threw it at my head. "We're over! Now get out of my house!"

"Fine then," I heaved a sigh and stood up, and made my way to the door,opened it up and exited. I heard it slam shut behind me. I just closed my eyes and shook my head.

"Girls these days...I just don't know what to do with em'."

Well, scratch what I said earlier. Now I have two girlfriends,and I'm not really phased by her breaking up with me. I mean I didn't love her or anything. She was just there to entertain me just like all my other girlfriends.

I've never actually, really loved someone.

Cause...all girls are the same to me...sources of entertainment is all they are.

...

The Next Morning

I quickly got dressed in my black uniform, which consisted of a green tie,grabbed a piece of toast,and raced out the door.

There was no need to say bye to my mom or dad. After all, they were dead and I never got to meet them.

My uncle raised me till I was about thirteen,and left to go live with his wife. He sends me money every week though, so I can live at least.

As I walked down the street, I saw this extremely beautiful girl. She looked in her late twenties,but I liked mature babes.

I ran up to her and tapped her on the shoulder, and she turned around. I put on one of my sexiest smirks for her. Every girl falls for it. When she saw me a crimson blush instantly tinted her cheeks.

"H-Hey there, do you need s-something?" She asked stuttering.

I laughed and stared into her eyes, "Only your number."

I swear she almost fell out,but I caught her and she smiled up at me. "Sure!" she quickly scribbled down her number and gave it to me. Then she quickly ran off.

I looked down at the sheet of paper.

_Rebecca_

_205-334-4744_

I smirked down at the paper. I was just about to get my third girlfriend. I saw the university in sight and sped up my pace,after all, getting that girls number had taken up some time and I didn't want to be late. Otherwise my uncle would kill me,literally.

When I neared the school doors, I saw my friend/rival Gray Fullbuster, with my other palls Lyon Vastia, and Jellal Fernandes.

We were known as the Four Knock-Out Princes, since we were the best looking, according to the girls,and us,of course.

I ran up to them, playfully slapping the back of their heads.

"Hey guys!" I yelled out enthusiastically with a big grin on my face. They were the only people I could act normal around. Around anybody else, and I'm Mr. Sexy Beast Natsu.

They looked back and greeted me. Gray and me were alike. We were both players and known as "Sexy Beasts". Lyon and Jellal weren't the player type. Whenever they got a girlfriend, they were always seriously into it. Like right now, Jellal was in a relationship with the student council president, Erza Scarlet.

She was a terrifying demon of a lady. No matter how much I'm a player, I would never, I mean _never _go with her. I didn't get what Jellal saw in her.

All of us walked into our only class of the day. Oh, did I forget to mention we're in our first year of college? Jellal,Gray,and I are nineteen,and Lyon is come to this class every Tuesday and Thursday, from 11am to 3pm.

We took our seats in the back, by the window, where we usually sit.

"Hey, Natsu, how many girlfriends you got?" Gray asked with a smug look on his face.

"You think you have more than me?" I challenged

"Your damn right I do." He said back to me.

"Okay, at the count of three, you both yell out how many girlfriends you have," Lyon suggested

"Alright," I agreed

"Deal!" Gray exclaimed

"Okay, one...two...three!"

"Three!" Gray and I both exclaimed at the same time.

"Shoot!" Why do we always have the same number?" Gray frustratedly asked.

I just smiled down smugly at him. "Its just because I always break up with my girlfriends. I bet if I had kept them all, I would have about fifty!"

"Then I would have sixty," Gray retorted.

"Ha, you wish," I scoffed,with a shrug of my shoulders. Jellal then spoke up. "Why don't you guys just settle down and just find your one special girl?"

Gray and I both looked at him like he was crazy.

"One..." I mumbled

"Special..." Gray muttered

"Girl?" We asked in unison.

"Never heard of it."

Jellal and Lyon both shook their heads sighing. "Don't worry, you'lle both grow out of it someday."

"By the way, where's the teacher?" Gray asked

"Yeah, she should have been here by now," I added

As if on cue someone I had never seen before came walking into the room.

"Goodmorning class. Due to an unexpected accident, I will be your new professor until the school year is over. My name is Ms. Heartfilia."

She turned around and wrote her name on the board. As she did so, I noticed she had a nice butt.

Then she turned around and smiled to the class. "I hope we have a good year, and if you show me respect, I will do the same with you."

She walked over to her desk and sat down. Then she started messing with some papers. As I took in all her features, I noticed she was a pretty hot.

Pink, full lips, a nice butt,silky blonde hair, and beautiful facial features. I smirked to myself and leaned over to whisper something to Gray and the others.

"I think I've found my next target. She looks like she'll be a fun one."

* * *

**Authors Note:Please tell me what you thought about it. Please leave a REVIEW and FAVORITE! It helps motivate me, and it can get my chapters out quicker!**


	2. Chapter 2

_It's All A Game_

_Chapter 2_

"I think I've found my next target." Natsu whispered to Gray,Lyon,and Jellal.

They had surprised looks on their faces,even Gray. "Natsu!, that's uncharted territory! She's the teacher y'now!" Gray hissed at Natsu. "He's right,Natsu,she's out of your league." Lyon said

Natsu looked at them pissed. "You think I can't get her? I can get anybody I want to, after all I'm Sexy Beast Natsu!" And besides, it's not like I'm serious or anything. Just have my fun with her for a while,then dump her."

Jellal said,"Natsu, you should really stop treating girls like they're just objects. They-"

"Human beings with hearts just like us men." Natsu finished. "Yeah, I know already Jellal. You've told me it plenty of times.

"Then why can't you get it through that thick head of yours?!" Jellal said bonking Natsu upside the head.

"I will. When I'm 50 or 60. I'm young and free. This is college! You do what you want." Natsu reasoned

"Excuse Me. Excuse Me!" Natsu heard a sweet voice. He turned around to see the Ms. Heartfilia ._ "I've really got to learn her first name"_ he thought

"Will you and your friends be quiet? Your supposed to be studying your notes,while I get situated." Natsu and the rest of the boys nodded a yes and turned back to talking. Only this time quieter.

"See,she's already into me." Natsu whispered. They all sweat dropped. "Natsu she was talking to all of us. You were just the first person that turned around." Lyon whispered back.

"Don't worry. She'll be mines soon. I can guarantee you that." Natsu smiled secretively

...

Natsu POV

Class dismissed! I'll see you tomorrow at 11:00! Make sure to bring all your materials because we will be starting our lesson."

"Hai!" Everyone yelled out, and then filed out of class. Everyone but me.

I smoothly walked up to 's desk.

"Yes, may I help you?"she asked looking up.

"Yes, you can." I was wondering if you knew how to solve this problem." I said purposefully getting close to her and brushing my shoulder against hers.

Natsu looked up and didn't see the reaction he was expecting. He was expecting a blush and some stuttering to follow. But instead she just leant in and took the paper from him.

" Which problem do you need help with?" she asked.

"U-Um, number 23." I said a stuttering a bit. Wait, stuttering?! Oh, yeah, it was because she caught me off guard.

"Oh, that's easy." she said smiling. Well, first you carry this hear, then multiply this, then add this."

"Oh! I get it now!" I faked. In all reality I already knew it. I just wanted an excuse to get closer to her.

"Thanks,Lucy." I said showing her a seductive smile.

She blushed a bit, hence the word, a _bit. _She should've fallen out by now!

But I noticed her blush wasn't a shy blush,but a mad one. " How do you know my name?!" she asked glaring at me.

I just shrugged. "I saw it on one of the papers on your desk. It was pretty much in plain site."

She gasped at her cluelessness. I let out a light chuckle, because of the way her face looked. She quickly recovered. And got back into her teacher mode.

"Anyways, you must address me as Ms. Heartfilia . I am the teacher after all."

"Nah, I think I'll stick with Lucy. Sounds better." I said nonchalantly

"Young man, what is your name?"she asked

I looked down at her and smirked, "Natsu Dragneel."

I saw her eyebrow twitch. "Okay, Mr. Dragneel. I would appreciate it if you called me Ms. Heartfilia!"

" I wouldn't appreciate it. So I won't stop. Hey, Maybe I'll call you Lucy during class too!" I exclaimed

"No! Don't do that! You can't do that. People would start thinking...things."

"Things like what? I said leaning in close to her face. I saw a blush appear. "Ever heard of personal space?" she asked pushing me away.

"Actually,Lucy, I have."

"Didn't I tell you to stop calling me Lucy!" She half yelled/whispered

"Okay, I will." Lucy breathed out a relieved sigh.

"That is, if you go on a date with me."

Her eyes widened, shock clearly written on her face. "A-A date?"

I smirked and nodded. "No way! I don't know if you've forgotten, , but, I'm a teacher, and your my student. That wouldn't possibly work out!" Lucy exclaimed flustered.

"So what? You can't be that much older than me. Maybe 3 or 4 years. Just because your my teacher doesn't mean anything. I mean if you weren't my teacher, wouldn't that be normal?"

Lucy paused and thought for a moment. "No! Absolutely not! I refuse to go on a date with my student!

"Alright then,Lucy. Can't wait to see all the students' reactions to us tomorrow!" I said waving and walking off.

I heard a loud clattering noise, and then arm on my shoulder. I turned around to see Lucy.

"W-Wait." She furrowed her eyebrows and took a deep breath. "I-I'll go with you."

"I knew you would change your mind." I said turning around and ruffling her hair.

"Where should we meet?" she asked shyly

"Uhh, just meet me at the front gates of the Academy. Friday at 1:00pm"

"O-Okay...I guess" she then glared at me. You better with hold your end of the deal. No lying okay?" Then she held out her pinky.

"Pinky Promise"

I chuckled at her. "Your such a baby." But I ended up doing it anyways.

"I'm off. I said giving her a wave and heading out the door.

I silently congratulated myself. I had just gotten a date with my teacher!

_"Playing hard to get,huh? I like it."_

* * *

**Please REVIEW AND FAVORITE! And thanks UnknownPerson1718 for your review! Just for that I chose to update today.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**It's All A Game**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_Recap:_

_"Playing hard to get,huh? I like it."_

_..._

When Natsu arrived at school, he went over to his seat and sat by his palls."You won't believe what happened." he told them.

"Let me guess" Jellal said, "You got a new girlfriend." A smirk formed on Natsu's face. "Even better. I got a date with our teacher."

Lyon and Jellal's eyes widened in shock. "What did you do? Threaten to kill her? Blackmail her?" Gray implied

Natsu looked up and rubbed his chin in thought. "I guess you could say it was something like that."

"Natsu, you dirty bastard. That's cold." Jellal said shaking his head in disapproval. Natsu just shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't do anything bad. I found out her name, and I told her if she didnt go on a date with me, then I would call her by it all the time. Even in class."

Lyon looked at him skeptically. "And she just agreed to go with you. No objections?"

"Nope. She told me she didn't want people to start "thinking things" were going on between us." Natsu explained

Gray chuckled." Well, people are really gonna start thinking things if they see you and her together."

"Whatever, I really don't care if people see us." Natsu said with a bored expression. "Your funeral." Said Gray shrugging his shoulders

Lucy cleared her voice to get the classes attention. "Today we will be working on Geometry. I will come around and pass out your worksheets, and once you get yours you may not speak unless you ask me a question."

Lucy got up from her desk and walked around the classroom handing out papers. When she reached Natsu's desk, he sent her a sly smirk and brushed his fingers across her hands on purpose.

Lucy slightly glared at him, but continued to pass out papers. Once she was done, she sat down at her desk. As soon as she sat down and got situated, Natsu raised his hand.

" I do not get how to do this problem." he said as politely and student like as he could.

He saw Lucy's eyebrow twitch and had to suppress a chuckle. "Okay,Mr. Dragneel, please come up to my desk so I can assist you."

Natsu moved out of his desk and walked to hers, not forgetting to send back his buds a thumbs up.

When he reached her desk, she pulled his face closer to hers.

"I hope this isn't one of your pickup schemes, because I'm not falling for it." Lucy whispered to Natsu harshly.

Natsu looked at her like he was scared. He slowly backed away from her and spoke loudly _trying_ to gain everyone's attention.

" Ms. Heartfilia , w-why are you trying to kiss me?"

The whole class gasped and Lucy's face turned a bright red when she started hearing murmurs coming from the other students.

She abruptly stood up banging her hands on her desk. " Mr. Dragneel , I do not appreciate your pranks! Now if you would, please sit down." she yelled pointing to his seat.

Natsu just smiled seductiveley and whispered, "You know you want to.." and sent her a wink that only she could see.

Lucy just sat down with a huff. _Who does this Natsu Dragneel think he is?!" she thought._

_..._

_On Friday_

Natsu arrived at the school gates and looked around waiting for his beloved _Lucy _to arrive. He hoped she hadn't forgotten their little date. Cause that spelled trouble for her and fun for Natsu.

Natsu looked up and saw her walking towards him with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. "I'm here, so where are we going?" she asked impatiently

"Woah. Calm down, sweety, no need to be in such a bad mood." Natsu said trying to sound like a nice guy.

Lucy turned his way and glared at him. " I have all the reasons in the world to be in a bad mood! I'm forced to go on a date with someone I don't even like and worst of all, he's my student!"

"Well,whatever. You get used to it." he said shrugging. "Follow me,I think you'll love the place we're bout to go to."

Lucy huffed and turned the other way, keeping her distance from the said pink haired boy. Once they had walked a few blocks, Natsu was getting tired of the silence.

He turned around and stared at Lucy. Lucy frowned and stared at him. "What do you want?!" she spat

Natsu just shook his head. He had never had a girl reject him this much and it was really starting to piss him off. All he wanted to prove was that he could get any girl he wanted and she sure wasn't making it easy for him!

"Why are you acting so stubborn? Do you really dislike me that much?" Natsu stated irritated.

"Yes! Actually I do! First, you force me to go on a date with you, then you embarrass me in front of the whole class, and to top it all off I can tell your a huge playboy." Lucy stated also irritated. "Don't just think after all that, I'll be all up on you exclaiming Natsu-sama! Like all the other girls that are with you. Sorry, but I'm not that weak minded."

Natsu stared at her shocked. No one had ever told him off like that. It made a smirk apear on his face. This girl was just full of surprises.

"I think you might just be the most interesting girl I've ever met." He said leaning in closer to Lucy and whispered into her ear..

_"Forget obedience. I like feisty girls like you better..." _He kissed her ear and slowly pulled away looking her in the eyes.

"S-S-Shut up! To bad cause you won't be getting me!" she exclaimed clutching her ear and blushing a dark shade of pink.

Natsu just laughed. "Ha! That's what you think..." although he muttered the last part so she didn't hear him.

"Did you say something? Cause if it was a smart remark, stop being a baby and come at me! she said a confident look on her face.

Natsu chuckled. "You know your actually kind of tomboyish. A girl wouldn't usually say that." He said sending her one of his signature grins.

"And what if I am?" Lucy yelled at him. But she couldn't help but show a small blush. She had never seen Natsu smile at her like that before, and she quite liked it. Rather than his usual smug and "sexy" smiles.

Natsu quickly retracted his big grin. And silently cursed to himself. _Damn, somehow this girl was able to break down my sexy front for a second! I have to be cautious around her because for some reason she has a way of making me show my true colors... _Natsu thought.

Natsu shook his head to rid himself of the disturbing thoughts. He started walking sending Lucy back a smirk.

"Come on. We still have a date to go on, remember?"

* * *

**A/N Please review, follow, and favorite!**


	4. First Date!

_Recap:_

_"Come on. We still have a date to go on, remember?"_

_Its All A Game_

_Chapter 4_

Once they reached their destination, Lucy smacked her lips staring up at the building. "Seriously, Pinky? An aquarium?"

"Pinky? Did you just call me pinky?"Natsu asked slightly offended. "Yeah. I did. What of it?"Lucy said smartly

"Where did you get that name from?"Natsu asked. "Your hair color! Duh!" Lucy exclaimed pointing to his hair. "Thats an unusual hair color for a boy. Scratch that, that's an unusual color for anyone!"

Natsu pouted. "Well, so is yours! Your hair looks like a mustard stain!"

Lucy balled her fists up to her sides. "So your cracking now, huh? Well I got something for you." She pointed to his hair. "Your hair is so pink, purple doesn't even want to be with you!"

Natsu burst out laughing. "That's the lamest joke I've ever heard in my life!" He clutched his stomach and doubled over. Lucy's face was getting hotter by the second.

"No it's not!" she yelled,cheeks puffed out. But Natsu just kept on laughing. Since she was getting irritated and annoyed, she stomped off towards the aquarium. "Be a jerk if you want to! I'm leaving."

Natsu sprung up and ran at jet speed to catch up to Lucy. "Oh, no your not." He said sending her a glare.

"Clingy bastard..." she muttered looking away.

Once they entered the aquarium they immediately started to explore. They passed by many fish. When one caught Lucy's eye.

"Hey, Pinky! This one looks just like you! She exclaimed pointing to a fish with shiny pink scales and green eyes. Natsu rolled his eyes. He put his head beside the fish tank and tried to mimic a fish.

Lucy started laughing. "I bet I look like his twin now." said Natsu. "Your right, you do." Lucy said wiping a tear away.

Then Lucy remembered she wasn't suppose to be talking to him, after all, she was the teacher. She quickly crossed her arms and looked away. Natsu's smile fell. He was wishing she would drop the stubborn teacher act. Looked like he needed to try a bit harder.

As they walked through the aquarium Natsu tried to mimic fish, and makes jokes and stuff, but no matter what he did, she just ignored him. Then a idea popped into his head.

He walked her to a tank full of sharks. It was one of those tanks where you could reach your hand down in and touch one.

He looked at Lucy and saw a look of terror appear on her face, as they got closer. But once she caught him looking at her she quickly masked it.

"Hey, you see that shark right there with those long sharp teeth?" Natsu asked her. He looked and checked for a reaction. Still none. He continued. "I wonder how it would feel to get eaten alive by one. I bet it would feel so painful. I can just imagine it biting into my arms ripping it and and snapping my veins apart...

He looked at Lucy and she had a frown on her face and she was holding her arms. Yes! I was getting the reaction I wanted!

" Once it tears of my arm, it would bite into my side... ripping my liver out, and pulling out a string of my intestines, He leaned in closer to Lucy's ear. "and...CHOMP!

Lucy let out a small yelp and started shaking. "Okay Pinky! Just stop! That's to much. I get it, so just stop!"

Natsu let out a chuckle. "I knew you would react sooner or later. Sorry, but I don't really like people ignoring me." He said with a smirk.

Lucy shook her head trying to rid herself of the gruesome thoughts Natsu had planted into her head. "I never thought you could be so...vile. I swear if I start having nightmares about that, I'm coming after you.." She said threatening him.

"Yeah, right." Natsu said sarcastically. "Come on, let's go look at those tropical fish over there."

Him and Lucy walked over there. A couple of fish caught their eyes. They were moving their mouths like they were talking. "You see those fish right there?" Natsu asked Lucy. "Yeah." she replied

"Wouldn't it be funny if I added some dialogue?" said Natsu, a glint showing in his eyes.

Natsu began in a squeakyish voice. _" Why did you steal my kibbles and bits from me!" _As one of the fish talked to another fish._ "Those were my kibbles and bits! Back off!" _The two fish stared at each other for a while and then began fighting, and another fish popped up trying to break the fight. _"Wait! You don't have to fight over me! I can be with both of you!" _Natsu squeaked.

Lucy held her mouth to suppress giggles from coming out. This was just to funny!

Then the two fish hit the other fish out the way and their mouths both started moving. _"Move! No one was fighting over you!" _Natsu said is a shrill voice.

Lucy couldn't help it anymore. She broke out in a fit of laughter. " W-Wow...that was...to...funny.." Lucy said struggling to breath as she held Natsu's shoulder to keep herself steady. She looked up at him. "I..h-hope..you know...that's...d-d-dog food..right?" said Lucy trying to contain her laughter.

Natsu also started though he had no idea it was dog food...When was the last time he had had so much fun on a date? He couldn't remember.

Next, they went into a room completely surrounding them in glass. On the outside of the glass was water and marine life. Lucy clung onto Natsu unconsciously. Looking scared.

Natsu smirked to himself. She was clinging to him!

"P-Pinky, I'm scared...What if the glass breaks? We would all drown... Or be eaten by sharks!

"Lucy, they wouldn't have put it here for everyone to come into if it could break that easily." He said trying to calm her.

Natsu grabbed her hand and dragged her to one of the glass walls. Where fish stared back at them. "See? They're not gonna hurt you."

He felt her calm down a bit. "Your right." She reached her hand out and touched the glass, as she looked out at a fish. For some reason Natsu couldn't keep himself from staring. She just looked magical with that blue hue on her face. It lightened up her facial features. Natsu shook his head of the thoughts. _She's nothing special Natsu, nothing special. She's just another girl. Nothing more. _He reminded himself.

A growl made him snap out of his thoughts. He looked down at a blushing Lucy. "I-I guess I'm hungry."

Natsu chuckled and ruffled her hair. " Why didn't you say so?"

* * *

**Haha Hehe! Wow, so like I tried to add a little humor in this chapter. I hope it was at least a little bit funny. **

**Please review, favorite, and follow.**

**Or Else...I'll be really sad!㈳3**


	5. Ice Cream!

_Recap:_

_Natsu chuckled and ruffled her hair. " Why didn't you say so?"_

_Its All A Game_

_Chapter 5_

Natsu looked at his watch as they strolled down the street. It was about 4:00pm.

"So, where are we going?" Lucy asked curiously. "We're going to a dessert shop. It's called Suella's Prime Time Desserts." Natsu replied

Lucy's eyes widened in shock. "You mean the most popular dessert shop in all of Japan?" Her shocked expression turned into a happy one. A huge smile on her face.

Natsu laughed at her giddiness. "Yeah, that one. My childhood friend works there so I get discounts and stuff." Lucy clasped her hands together and her eyes started glittering. "I've always wanted to go there! Thanks Pinky!" Then she leaned in and hugged Natsu.

Natsu's eyes widened in surprise and Lucy quickly pulled away, noticing what she had did. "U-Umm, I mean thanks..." She scratched the back of her head and turned away blushing. For some reason Natsu felt a bit happy when she hugged him, but quickly dismissed the smirked down at her. "Mmmm, I see your true intentions are starting to show, _Lucy._ He said adding more emphasis to Lucy.

"B-Be quiet. That was just the spur of the moment. So are we gonna get going or what?" she asked trying to sound uninterested, but you could still hear her impatience to get to the dessert shop.

"Okay then, my impatient yellow counterpart." Natsu said smirking down at her.

"Stop making fun of my hair! I've got a normal color. Blonde! Not yellow. If anything, you should be the last person to talk about someone's hair." Lucy said angrily pointing to his hair. "Pinky!"

...

At The Dessert Shop

"Wow! look at all the different desserts!" Lucy exclaimed looking up at the menu. So, who's your friend?" she asked Natsu.

Natsu pointed to the cash register. " See that girl with the white hair and baby blue eyes?"

Lucy gaped at her."Yeah, I see her. She's so beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." Natsu said smirking down at her

Lucy looked at him angrily, but couldn't help a slight blush form on her face. "Wow, that's the lamest pickup lines I've ever heard."

Natsu just chuckled." She's one of my closest friends. Her names Mirajane Strauss, but everyone calls her Mira. She always sneaks me coupons!"Natsu said smiling.

Lucy just nodded her head. "So what kind of coupons did she give you this time?" she asked Natsu looking up.

Natsu smiled a toothy smile. But quickly retracted it. _Dang! I did it again._

"Pinky?" Lucy asked awaiting a answer. Natsu snapped back into reality. "O-Oh, umm, she gave me a buy one get one free coupon."

"Ah, that's nice." Lucy said in understandment. "Go ahead and get whatever you want." Natsu said smiling, a normal smile.

"Really?" Lucy asked with a skeptical face

"Really." Natsu replied back

"Your not planning anything are you?" Lucy said narrowing her eyes.

Natus looked the other way and mumbled.. "Maybe..."

Lucy just shook her head and sighed. "Whatever..." She looked at the menu and couldn't decide what to get. There were so many good choices! They had cream pies, cheesecakes, sundaes,cupcakes, icecreams, cakes, and so much more to choose from!

"Pinky, what are you getting?" she asked Natsu studying the menu.

"Im getting the Orea Overload. It's one of their signature desserts."

"What comes on it?" she asked

"It comes in a chocolate covered cone bowl, with Oreo icecream, brownies, and fudge in the middle." Natsu explained

Lucy's mouth started to water. "Wow! That sounds delicious!"

She held her chin and looked back up at the menu. "I guess I'll get the Triple Chocolate Supreme Sundae." It came with brownies, chocolate ice cream, and fudge mixed inside of a chocolate covered cone bowl.

Natsu nodded his head. "Good choice"

After deciding, they walked over to a cash register to place their order.

"Oh! Natsu!" exclaimed Mira her face brightening with a smile. Then her attention got directed to Lucy and a frown formed on her face.

"Natsu, I'm ashamed of you."she said pointing to Lucy.

You have a girlfriend and your taking another girl around on a date? When are you gonna stop with this and actually take life seriously? I would think that you would have matured by now. I mean your 19 and still doing this playboy thing?"

For some reason Natsu felt a little pang of guilt talking about this with Lucy beside him, but he quickly got over it. I mean she was just another girl. Nothing special. He leant into Mira so only she could here what he was about to say.

"That's just me Mira. I don't think that's ever gonna change.." He whispered into her ear.

When he pulled away, he looked at Mira's face which was written in disappointment. "Your gonna learn someday, Natsu.."

"Yeah, whatever. Can you take my order now?" He asked annoyed. Why did everyone always say that to him? It irritated him so much.

"Yes, what would you like?" Mira asked getting back into working mode. "I would like the Orea Overload." She typed something down on the computer and then looked at Lucy. "What would you like, sweety?"

"U-Umm, I would like the Triple Chocolate Supreme Sundae,please." Mira smiled at Lucy. "Ok, your order total will be $12.50."

Lucy looked up at Natsu expectingly.

"Mira, we have this buy one get one free coupon." said Natsu handing the coupon to Mira. Mira pressed a few buttons. "Alright, your order total will be $6.75." Natsu handed her the money. Please take a seat and we will bring your food to you."

As they were walking away, Mira shot Lucy a sympathetic look, leaving Lucy confused.

Natsu and Lucy sat down in a booth on the far end of the restaurant. Lucy had her arms crossed and was staring out the window. Natsu noticed Lucy tended to do this a lot when she was mad or embarrassed.

"Lucy?" Natsu said. "Hey, Lucy are you mad at me?" Lucy turned around and looked at Natsu glaring. "No, I'm not. I'm feeling super happy right now! She said in a high pitched sarcastic voice.

Natsu rubbed his temples. "What are you mad at me for this time?" He said irritated.

Lucy continued glaring at him. "Your irritated? Your annoyed? For real? Do you really want to play this game? If anything I should be irritated and annoyed. Your just playing me. You probably have about 6 other girlfriends and you just want to add me to the collection!

Well, your not gonna do that to me. Not today or any other day! So, you can forget it. I can't believe I even agreed to do this. I cant believe you asked me out while you already have another girl, wait you probably have other _girls_." Lucy said glaring at him.

"But Lu-"

"Here is your order! One Triple Chocolate Supreme and one Oreo Overload." She handed Natsu and Lucy their sundaes.

As soon as Lucy got hers, she scoffed at Natsu. "I'm leaving. Guess I'll see you Tuesday, Mr. Dragneel." venom seeping off of her voice

"Wait! You can't leave!"Natsu called out grabbing her arm. She looked down at him angrily. "Watch me." Then she yanked her arm away and stomped out the door. Her sundae in hand.

Natsu let out a frustrated sigh. Girls were just so frustrating! Natsu felt his phone buzz and reached into his pocket. He had gotten a message. He pressed it and it read...

_Hey wanna meet up tomorrow and do something fun?_

_-Lisanna_

"Dammit! She just picked the worst timing ever! Natsu yelled angrily.

* * *

**Authors Note: So, yeahhh, now I'm done with my 5th chapter! I hope you guys liked it! Please, review,favorite,and follow!**

**Or Else... I'll take a long time to update!㈶1 Hehehe**


	6. Lisanna

Recap:

_Hey wanna meet up tomorrow and do something fun?_

_-Lisanna_

"Dammit! She just had to pick the worst timing ever! Natsu yelled angrily

...

NATSU POV

I stared down at my phone. Lissana. I had completely forgotten about her! And she just had to text me now?! I let out a exhausted sigh and ran a few fingers through my hair. Wow, why did I feel like my life was so complicated and difficult? Just a few days ago, I was living a great,carefree life.

And even though I had been dumped by many, I mean many girls, Lucy's hit me the hardest. Although I didn't know why and didnt care enough to actually think about it. I looked back down at my phone and stared at Lissana's message. So she wanted to meet tomorrow,huh? I decided to reply back.

_Sure, I'm not doing anything the arcade sound good?_

_-Natsu_

Then I hit the send button. I needed to take my mind off of some things. And what better way to do that then hang out with your girlfriend? I felt my phone vibrate and I reached into my pocket.

_Yeah, the arcade sounds fine. Let's meet at 12 at the arcade center,okay?_

_-Lisanna_

_Okay_

_-Natsu_

I closed my phone and heaved a sigh. I stood grabbing my sundae and headed home.

...

The Next Day

I walked down to the arcade center and arrived at about 11:50. I looked around and Lisanna was no where in sight. Guess I did arrive a bit early. I waited a few minutes and I saw Lissana running down the sidewalk waving at me.

She had on some pretty short shorts and a tank top. Quite revealing if you ask me. Once she neared, I smiled down at her.

"Took you long enough." I said playfully. She looked up and pouted at me. "Ohh, Natsu, why so mean?"

She then clung onto my arm, purposefully pressing her breasts against it. She was trying a bit too hard wasn't she? If this was Lucy, she wouldn't even have wanted to come near me!

"Come on, Natsuu! Stop spacing out!" She said tugging on my arm.

She pulled me over to a PacMan game. And we started playing it. Lisanna tried to beat my high score and it wasn't working out well for her.

"Lissana come on, your never gonna beat my high score! Let's go over to that dancing game over there." I said pointing in the other direction.

She turned to me and blushed. Then she slid her arms around my waist and looked up at me. "Okay, Nat-su! Then she leant up and kissed my lips. I kissed back, but I just didn't feel anything. There was no spark that I had always hoped I would feel someday. And for some reason, my mind drifted off to Lucy. I wondered how it would feel to kiss her lips...

Suddenly pain shot up my foot and I realized Lissana had stepped on it. I looked down and sent her a glare. "What was that for?!"

"It's for ignoring me! When someone kisses you, your suppose to respond to them! You just kissed me and sat there. Didn't move your lips or anything. And then I started calling your name and you just stared off into space." Lissana huffed and crossed her arms.

For some reason, that reminded me of Lucy and I chuckled. Lissana looked at me angrily. " I don't see anything funny." she said pissed

I just rolled my eyes. And started walking over to the dance game. I looked over my shoulder and smirked at her. "You commin?" I said in my sexy voice

Her bad mood quickly lightened up and a blush appeared on her face. "Yes, sweety!"

She ran up behind me and we got on the dancing mats. She put on "You Spin My Head Around" and we started dancing. They were pretty hard dance moves to. Lisanna kept slipping and missing arrows. But did I mention how good a dancer I was? I swiftly moved to the beat hitting all the arrows like a pro.

When we were finished Lissana was bent over on her knees panting, while I was feeling just fine! "Wow...Natsu...you dance...great!" she panted as she walked over to me.

Then she looked up with a sly smirk. She took her hand and slowly ran it down my chest, and she leaned up and whispered..

"Just what I'd expect from _my _boyfriend..." Then she bought her face down from my ear and kissed my cheek.

Usually, I would've smirked and leant down and kissed her too, but I felt kinda disgusted. I really don't know why. I don't know if it was because she tried to say it sexily, which failed badly, or because she ran her hands down my chest. Yeah, I think that's it. But I quickly pulled away from her touch and ran over to another game.

After a few games, we decided to go eat. We agreed to go to Mcdonalds and get something. I had ordered me a cheeseburger and Lisanna ordered her a salad. I knew she was just trying to make herself look good though. Once we got our food, I could tell Lissanna didn't like the silence so she tried to start a conversation.

"So, Natsu, how's your cheeseburger?"

"Its good." I replied boredly

"Do you wanna taste some of my salad?"

"Nahh."

"So, where were you yesterday?"

"That's none of your business."

I looked out the window, and wondered what Lucy was doing right now...

When suddenly, I heard a loud band on the table. I looked up and saw Lissanna looking at me angrily.

"Natsu! What's wrong with you? Why won't you look at me? Why won't you speak to me?" she yelled

I stared at her for a few seconds. then she began to talk again "It's another girl isn't it? Thats why you won't look at me. That's why you've been spacing out all day isnt it?!"

Now that I think about it, I have been thinking about Lucy throughout our whole date! Geez, what was wrong with me?

I could tell she wasn't enjoying the silence. So she scooted closer to me and leaned up to kiss me. For some reason, my body pushed her away, harshly.

She looked at me with hurt eyes."Don't you love me?"

"Yeah,I do lov-"

_**"When are you gonna stop with this playboy thing?" **_Mira's words flashed into my head.

I looked at Lisanna and sighed. "I'm sorry Lissana, but I just don't feel it with you anymore. Your annoying and your getting on my nerves. It's over. I'm breaking up with you."

I slid out of my seat and started to walk out the restaurant. I knew what I did was right. After all, she was really starting to annoy me.

"Wait, Natsu! You can't do this to me! I still love you!" Lissana shouted, tears streaming down her face.

I just ignored her and continued out the place. As I walked down the street, one thought kept replaying in my mind.

_I'm not gonna give up yet. I've got to talk to Lucy!_

* * *

**A/N Please review, favorite, and follow!**

**Or Else...Just kidding. Love you guys!㈴5**


	7. Stalking?

**Authors Note:**

**Okay,wow,I'm like super happy right now! I'm having an absolutely great week! I've gotten so many reviews on my stories than I usually do,and it really encourages me! Especially since, I got more than 7 reviews on the last chapter when I usually only get like 2 or 3! I'm seriously smiling like and idiot right now. ;))**

**Thank you all my supporters,and readers! You really make my day.**

* * *

_Its All A Game _

_Chapter 7_

As I ran down the street, I looked down at my watch. It was almost 5:00. The only thing I had on my mind was that I needed to see Lucy. But once I actually calmed down and recollected my thoughts, I realized that was useless. After all, I didn't have her phone number or address. That was a huge mistake on my part.

I stopped running and looked up at the sky. It looked so calm, and stress free...Wow I really sound stupid saying the sky is stress free, right? I looked down at the pavement and tugged my hair. Why did I want to see her so badly anyways? And why was I thinking of her so much even though I was on a date with Lisanna.

I mean usually, I'm all over Lisanna, but ever since I met Lucy, it's just like she just got on my nerves..and was so annoying.

I chuckled to myself. Why was I beating my self up so much about this? It was obvious that I only wanted to see her because she was hard to get, unlike all the other girls ive went out with. I smirked to myself. Yeah that had to be why. I liked a challenge didn't I?

I decided to walk the rest of the way _home_. She wasn't worth my time to go around looking for. After all, I always get what I want in the end.

...

Normal POV

"So..how did your date go? Gray asked with a smug smile on his face.

Natsu smiled a huge grin. "It went great! But...she kinda dumped me when she found out I had another girlfriend."

Lyon shook his head. "Told you. We all warned you."

"Oh,shut up!" Natsu said angrily glaring at Lyon. "I don't care if she "dumped" me", Natsu said adding more emphasis to dumped, "But you all know in the end I get what I want, I can get any girl I want!" He pointed to Gray. "You remember that one time,right?"

Gray looked at him confused for a moment, and then a look of understandment crossed his face. "You mean that time when you stole that guys girlfriend?"

Natsu smirked. "Yeah,that time. He didn't want to accept that his girlfriend chose me over him,and I had to knock some sense into him." He cracked his knuckles

Jellal laughed. "Yeah, you beat him up real good. What was the girls name again?"

Lyon patted Jellal's shoulder to get his attention. " I believe it was Levy. Levy McGarden. What happened to her,Natsu?"

Natsu shrugged his shoulders. " After being with her for about 3 days, she just kinda got boring. So I broke up with her."

"Well, that's typical Natsu." Jellal said shaking his head

Once class started, Natsu just couldn't take his eyes off of Lucy. He hardly heard anything that was coming out of here mouth. It's like he was in a trance. He followed her every movement. Sometimes when they made eye contact, she would glare at him, and continue with what she was doing. He slightly laughed when she did that because her glare wasn't really that menacing. Just funny.

Natsu had made a decision. He was gonna talk to her today. By any means possible.

...

Once class was over he walked out with everyone else. But instead of walking outside to go home, he stayed behind, creeping along the hallways. He needed to get into his classroom without being seen by anyone. After all he didn't have the permission to be in this section of the campus after class hours were over.

Natsu decided to wait for Lucy to leave. He had waited about 30 minutes till finally, she came strolling out. As soon as she was far enough to call safe, he zoomed into the classroom and locked the door behind himself. You see, his objective was not to see Lucy, but to get some of her info since.

He cautiously moved through the classroom, and looked around making sure no one was around. Then when he felt that the coast was clear, he cautiously started to move some papers and files around on her desk.

Natsu POV

I needed to find her address or her number. I know, I sounded like a stalker right? Don't worry I'm not! This is just the only way. Afterall,she wouldn't tell me if I asked. I searched through a few more papers searching for any type of id, or paper with some of her info on it. After a few more minutes of searching, I had finally found something useful- a old drivers license! I looked on it and didn't see a number, but I did see a address! I quickly typed it into my phone and stuck it into my pocket.

Although I didn't want to be to rude, I couldn't help but look at a few more things...I looked at her date of birth and I was shocked. She was only 22! How could anyone become a college Professor at such a young age?

I just decided I would ask her about it later, and dismissed it from my mind. I put everything back the way I had found it so she wouldn't expect anything. Once I was done with that, I ran over to the window and jumped out. What? It was faster than going through the building.

Since I had her address, I decided to go there right away. I mean there was no time to waste,right?

I punched in the address onto the gps on my phone and it turned out, it was about 20 minutes away from here. I walked to the parking lot, hopped in my car, and drove away.

...

Normal POV

Lucy opened her door to see...Natsu...Dragneel...she stared at him for a few seconds until reality finally sunk in and she let out a harsh scream. "W-What are you d-doing here?"

Natsu walked into her apartment room and pushed her up against a wall. "I came to see you. Lucy..." He breathed onto her neck

For some reason, Lucy felt a shudder of pleasure run down her spine. But she pushed Natsu off of her and glared at him crossing her arms.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

Natsu smirked. "Seeing you."

"How did you get here?" Lucy said tapping her finger on her arm impatiently.

"I transported."

Lucy bit her bottom lip.

"How do you know where I live?"

Natsu leaned in close to Lucy's ear. "I've never told anyone this before...but I have telepathy powers."

That plucked Lucy's last strand of patience. She pointed to the door and sent him a menacing look. "Get. Out .Now." she said separating every word.

Natsu held up both his hands in a surrender position. "I just came to talk."

Lucy still glared at him. "And why would I want to listen to your lame excuses? Did you not hear me at all the other day when I _dumped _you_?_

Natsu merely laughed. " You didnt dump me. I just felt like letting you walk away from me."

Lucy just scoffed at him. "See, Pinky, that's what's wrong with you. Your so full of yourself. Do you really think your all that? Do you really think everything in life will just go your way? Do you think your some kind of king or something?"

Natsu glared at her. "No, I don't think I'm a _king_. And who are you talking to anyways? Last time I checked, I never asked for any life lessons from you!"

Lucy walked up to him and flicked his forehead. Natsu instinctly winced and grabbed his forehead from the pain letting out a groan.

"Well your gonna get them!" she said crossing her arms.

"Why don't you open your eyes and face the real world? It's not all fun and games and if you keep joking around your gonna get yourself killed!"

Natsu angrily slammed her against the wall. Lucy winced at the pressure of colliding into the wall and the pain of his strong grip on her arms.

Natsu glared down at her."You just can't expect me to change my way of living so easily! That's just who I am and no one can change that!

I hate that all everyone says is "you'll learn" or "you'll see" or "I'm warning you". It gets on my nerves. I know what I'm doing. It's my life and I can live it however I want to!"

Realizing the strong grip he had on Lucy's arms he let go of them and turned his head away from her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that.." he mumbled

Lucy grabbed Natsu's face and turned it towards hers. As she stared into the deep labyrinth of his eyes, she could see anger and confusion. She felt sorry for him for some reason.

She embraced him in a hug. Natsu's eyes widened and he looked down at Lucy. For some reason he had felt his heartbeat quicken.

"What are you doing?" he whispered

Lucy just held him tighter. "I'll help you." She then looked up at him with determined eyes. "I'll help you change."

"I'll stay with you until you don't need me anymore."

"After all,isn't that a teachers job?"

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry,don't worry,it seems like I'm rushing this,dosent it? But like I said before,don't worry. Lucy doesn't like him yet in any way. I think. Who knows,try asking her. **

**Hehe. Maybe you'll just have to stay tuned for the next chapter and see. Me,Lucy,AND Natsu would LOVE for you to do that!"**

**Anyways: ,fav,and follow! Thanks everyone!**


	8. Temptations

_Recap:_

_"I'll stay with you until you don't need me anymore."_

_"After all,isn't that a teachers job?"_

* * *

_It's All A Game_

_Chapter 8_

Natsu moved out of Lucy's touch, and backed away with a light tint of pink on his cheeks. "And what do you mean by that?" he asked her

Lucy chuckled. _So he does have a cute side,huh? _she looked at him and he had a slight pout on his face.

"Whats so funny and why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?" Natsu said looking at her suspiciously. Lucy's eyes widened in shock. _Why am I being so nice? Just a second ago, I was yelling at him!"_

"N-No reason." Lucy said crossing her arms and looking away from him. "I'm the teacher right? A teachers suppose to help her student."

Natsu looked at her grabbed her gently and turned her his way. Lucy's lips parted and a slight gasp escaped. Natsu stared at her intently. "Could you...Could you drop the teacher act?" he asked hopefully

"Eeh? How could I do that when I'm a teacher?" Lucy sputtered out. Natsu's grip tightened on her arms, but not enough to hurt her. "When it's just me and you..could you drop the teacher act? You can have it when we're in class, but outside of class aren't we just a regular lady and a man?"

Lucy stared at him open-mouthed and then her eyes dropped to the floor not being able to handle the intense gaze he was giving her. "W-Why would you want to do that?"

"Because, just think about it." Natsu urged. " Outside of college, we're just two normal people. Nobody knows what we do and I'm pretty sure nobody cares! And it feels pretty wierd for someone who's just 3 years older than me to act like my teacher!" Natsu said, eyebrows furrowed.

"H-how do you know how old I am?" Lucy asked him. Natsu opened and closed his mouth. Trying to form words that wouldn't come out. He let go of Lucy and darted away from her.

Lucy chased after him. "Hey,Pinky! Come back!" Since Natsu didn't really know where he was going, he ran to a dead end and looked around for any place to escape to. When he realized there was none, he sighed in defeat.

"You gonna answer my question or what?" she said tapping her foot. Natsu held up his hands in a surrender position. "It was just a lucky guess, ok? I didn't even know I had got it right!" Natsu tried to defend

Lucy slowly walked up to him a dark aura surrounding her curvy frame. A vein popped on her forehead and her fist were balled up. Even though Natsu was supposed to be sexy and collected, he honestly felt like pissing his pants. Right now, Lucy was scarier than Erza,and she was a demon!

Once Lucy finally reached Natsu,she took his tie, and yanked him down to her level, giving him her devil's eye.

"Now, are you gonna tell me how you got some of my PERSONAL info? Hint hint, the word PERSONAL!" She whispered to him in a raspy, yet intimidating voice.

A smirk appeared on Natsu's face, as he looked at Lucy,his sexy persona came out. "I already told you. And did you know...I really like feisty dominant girls...like...you..." He whispered into her ear then he slightly nipped on it.

Lucy's hand instantly shot up to her ear, her face turning red, while her other hand pulled his tie harder. "Don't give me any of that bull! No one could just guess my address and my age! Now, fess up or I'll pull your tongue out!" she said glaring at him

Natsu gently pushed her off him, and fixed his tie. "Ok, you got me." I found a drivers license on the floor and it just so happened to be yours. So, I found out a few things about you. What's the problem?"

Lucy took a deep breath and grabbed Natsu's arm pulling him towards her couch in her living room. She sat him down and she sat down in front of forced a sweet smile and in the calmest voice she could muster, she started to talk.

"I'm going to stop losing my temper, and we're gonna settle this like the adults we are." She stood up smiling, but you could see her eyebrow twitching. "Is there anything you would like before we start our calm adult-like discussion?"

Natsu stared at her in unbelief, but replied anyways. "I really don't care. Just get me someone sweet...please."

Lucy walked off, her eyes twitching uncontrollably know. Natsu could tell she was trying her best not to explode. "Waaaaahh! I need to get away from here! The volcano's about to explode!" He faked a small scream and started running around the room with his arms in the air.

Lucy hastily fixed Natsu some orange juice, and herself some kiwi strawberry juice. As she stomped her way out the kitchen, she didn't see Natsu running around like a maniac and bumped right into him. The juices spilling onto his shirt, and hair.

Natsu staggered back a bit and stared down at his drenched shirt in shock. Lucy hurriedly got a towel and started dabbing at his wet shirt, but she realized doing that was a useless action. She looked at Natsu with worried eyes. Her previous anger had long since faded away.

"Im sorry! I wasn't looking at where I was going. But it is partly your fault for running around like some hooligan!

Natsu sighed. "It's no problem. Really." He insisted

"Yes it is a problem! You could get sick!"

Lucy grabbed Natsu's arm and pulled him towards the bathroom. Take a shower so you can warm up. And take off your shirt."

Lucy face heated up as she realized the bold statement made. Natsu smirked at her. "Ok,_Lucy. _He said adding emphasis. He loosened his tie and pulled it off and started to unbutton the shirt one agonizingly slow button at a time.

Even though Lucy knew she shouldn't have been looking, it's like she was in a trance. As he popped each button off, her eyes grew more eager as more of his tanned and toned chest came into view. Her face was already as red as fire.

Natsu smiled a smug smile realizing the effect his body had on her. Lucy finally jerked her eyes away and ran down the hallway. "I'll get you some towels!" she yelled back

As Lucy hurried down the hallway,she gave both her cheeks a slap. _What's wrong with you,Lucy? Your not suppose to be staring at your students bare chest like that!"_she yelled to herself

She shook her head to rid her of the image of Natsu and her thoughts.

Once she had gotten the towel, and headed back to the bathroom, she saw Natsu's shirt piled in a heap outside the door. She gently knocked. "Pinky? You in there?"

Lucy heard a muffled response which she guessed was a yes. "I'll leave your towels and things outside the door. And I'll wash your shirt, okay?" she said

"Okay" she heard clearer this time. She sat down the towels and picked up his shirt. Now, time to wash...

...

Lucy was sitting on the couch, when she heard the door creak open. Revealing Natsu. Plaid in only a pair of pants.

Lucy blushed as she saw him near her as he walked into the living area. Now she could see a full view of his chest... Which was toned and well defined.

She couldn't take her eyes of of him no matter how hard she tried. Then when he sat down in front of her, she saw his muscles flex and Lucy felt her heartbeat quicken. _His skin looks so soft..._ Lucy shook her head yet again. She realized she had been doing that a lot lately...

"Uhh,Pinky, where's your shirt?" she asked looked at his chest, eyes straining to look away.

Natsu looked at her like she had asked the stupidest question in the world. "Its in the washer remember?"

"O-Oh yeah.. I forgot.." Lucy said directing her gaze elsewhere.

Natsu walked closer to her till he was standing not 3 inches away. He bent down onto his knees and stared Lucy in the eyes. "Is something...bothering you?" he said in his sexy voice that actually affected Lucy this time.

Lucy looked down into his onyx green eyes which trailed down to his abs. "And...what if it is?" she whispered unconsciously.

Natsu's eyes widened a bit, since he wasn't expecting that to come out her mouth but quickly recovered. "Do you want something,...Lucy?" he asked in a seductively sexy way. His voice husky.

Lucy's face became flushed and small breaths escaped her lips. Her fingers were itching to touch him. Anything on him!

Natsu seemed to have noticed this and grabbed her hand. Lucy stared at his hand covering hers and her heart skipped a beat. _What's up with this atmosphere? I've never felt anything like it.." _

He took her hand and placed on his chest, smirking up at her. Lucy's breath quickened as he took her hand and slowly ran it down his chest. She felt every crevice and every muscle he glided her hands over. And she almost fell out when he reached his rippling abs.

_If this is his way of suducing someone, he's really good at it... _Lucy thought as her hands traced his hard, but soft abs.

Natsu stared at Lucy's face in amusement as he slowly ran her hand down his abs. Her expression was mixed with awe, embarrassment, and confusion.

Suddenly, he felt her small hands run over his stomach on her own will. He enjoyed the feeling for some reason he couldn't fathom...

She eased her way up his torso, caressing chest. She slowly ran her hands down his muscular arms. Lucy felt like she didn't have any control over her body. She just couldn't get enough of the feeling of her skin touching his. She slid her hands back up his arms till they reached his cheeks.

Natsu's hand slid on top of hers as he stared into her brown eyes. Lucy unconsciously felt herself lean in closer.

"N-Natsu..."

* * *

**A/N Okay,so I was getting a lot of reviews like; "This story is so cute!"and "Aww it's so cute!",so I thought I'd spice it up a bit! Don't get me wrong. I absolutely loved all of your reviews!Hopefully I did a good job. But do you know how I'll know if I did? I'm pretty sure we all know...a Review! Sooo...**

**Please review,follow,and favorite!**


	9. Bonding Time

**A/N Thanks for all your reviews guys! I love all of you so much!**

* * *

_Its All A Game  
_

_Chapter 9_

"N-Natsu..."

Natsu's eyes widened and he felt a small smile spread across his lips. It was the first time she had ever called him by his name and it felt so right.….He wanted to hear his name come out of her mouth all the time.

He looked at Lucy whose eyes were glazed with lust._ "Shoud I take this time to kiss her?"_Natsu thought staring at Lucy as she leaned in closer to him.

When their lips were millimeters away,Natsu took Lucy's shoulders and pushed her away from him. If it were from any other girl,he would have kissed her right then and there. But for some reason with Lucy,he wanted to make it special.

A light gasp escaped her lips as she realized what she was about to do to him.

A blush as pink as Natsu's hair appeared on her face and she looked down with embarrassment. "Uh...s-sorry."

"Say it again."

Lucy looked at Natsu confused. "Huh?"

"Say my name again." Natsu said looking at her seriously. Although Lucy could see a hint of desperation in his eyes.

"Y-You want me to say your name?" Lucy asked bewildered. Natsu nodded.

"Pinky."

Natsu balled up his fists. "Not that one! The one you just called me! My real name..."

A dark shade of red appeared on Lucy's cheeks. "O-Oh, that one." she looked up at Natsu. "Why?"

He reached his hand to his hair and ran his hands through it. He looked away from her. "I don't know. I guess I just...like hearing you say it?"

"...Natsu.." Lucy whispered as if savoring the taste of a fine dish.

Natsu looked at her as a large smile appeared on his face. "You said it!"he exclaimed

Lucy laughed. "You really love me saying your name that much?"

Natsu grinned at her. "Yeah, I do." That made Lucy blush even more.

"Natsu.."she whispered

Natsu leaned his forehead against hers." Could you call me that all the time? I like it when you say my name."

"B-But, I'm your teacher!" Lucy stuttered out.

Natsu sighed and irritated sigh. "When it's just me and you. When were in class you can call me whatever you want to."

Lucy chuckled at him."Alright. I guess that may work."

They sat there in a comfortable silence. A little _to_ comfortable for Lucy's taste.

"I'll go put your clothes in the dryer. I'll be right back."

Lucy scurried up from the couch and hurried into the bathroom. She looked into the mirror at her face which was red as fire. _"What have I done? I think I'm getting to close to him, and he's my student!But...why didn't he kiss me?" _She thought holding her cheeks and shaking her head side to side.

"What has my life become?" she mumbled to herself. Lucy decide to go ahead and check on his shirt in the washer. Since it was done, she pulled it out, stuffed it into the dryer and turned it on.

_I should get back into teacher mode. But I did promise him that I would forget about being a teacher when it was just me and him didn't I? I mean, it can't hurt could it? He could be nice and cute at times so what was the problem?"_ Lucy thought to herself.

She took a few deep breaths to prepare herself for was going to come and walked out into the living room. And there sat Natsu. Still shirtless. She gulped and held back her blush as best she could and sat down across from him.

"So...your shirt's gonna be done in about an hour. I'm about to make dinner. Would you like some?"Lucy asked him

"Yeah,sure." Natsu replied boredly

Lucy huffed and walked into the kitchen. She took out some beef and took out some vegetables. She was planning on making beef stew.

"Mind if I help?" Lucy glanced over and saw Natsu leaning against the doorway. Still. Shirtless.

"U-Umm,yeah. You can just Uhh, chop the vegetables."

Natsu slowly walked into the kitchen and grabbed a knife. "You mean these carrots and stuff?" He asked pointing.

Lucy nodded her head as she seasoned the beef. She heard a whole bunch of fast chopping and being the curious person she was, turned around to see.

Natsu was chopping vegetables at inhumanly speed! But what really caught Lucy's eyes were all the muscles she could see flexing in his arms. Although it was a struggle, she shot her eyes away from him and continued to her task.

Once Natsu was done, he walked over to the pot and dumped in the vegetables into the pot purposefully rubbing his shoulders against hers. Wait,wait,his _bare_ shoulders against hers.

He looked down at her and saw her face was red as a tomato.A smirk lined his toned features.

"What's wrong,Lucy? Are you sick or something? Your face is a bit red." He said faking worriedness.

"Nothing's wrong with me!" she yelled back glaring at him

Natsu took his arm and leaned it across the counter in front of her. His chest directly in her face. "Are...you sure?"

Lucy turned away from him and pouted. "C-Can you just put something on already?" she asked annoyed

"What? Am I distracting you?" Natsu asked smirking.

"Yes. Yes you are!"

Lucy stomped her way over to her pantry,opened up the door, and grabbed her pink, frilly apron off the doorknob. She reached her hand out to Natsu. "Here, put this on."

Natsu stared at her stupidly. "Pfft. I hope your not expecting me to where _that_.Give me a sexy color like black or blue." He eyed it in disgust.

"Well I am expecting you to wear it and this is the only color I have. And if you don't wear it,your not getting any food!' Lucy threatened

Natsu, knowing how much he liked food gave in and sighed with an "Alright."

He slipped it on and Lucy couldn't help but hold in a chuckle. Natsu glared at her. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing. It's just that it suits you so perfectly! Like it was made for you!" Lucy said covering her mouth to suppress the giggles that were coming out.

"Whatever. Just hurry up and put the meat in there."

"Ok,princess." Lucy said chuckling as she dumped the meat in the pot.

She filled it up with water and chicken and beef stock, poured in a mountain load of seasonings and put the top over it to let it boil. They went over to the sink and washed their hands.

"So, what are we gonna do while we wait for it to get done?" Lucy asked.

A devious grin appeared on Natsu's face. "How about we watch a scary movie?"

"Sure! I'm all up for it. I love scary movies!" Lucy exclaimed

Natsu Tsk-Tsked. _That wasn't the reaction I was expecting..._

_..._

They sat on the couch as they watched a woman running through the forest from a killer. She tripped and fell.

Lucy and Natsu both snickered. "It's like so funny when people fall in scary movies." Lucy said nudging Natsu in the arm. "I know right!" Natsu said laughing as they showed another scene where some phyco with nerdy glasses and braces was running down the street with a knife in his hands.

They both laughed at how stupid he looked. "That dude is so ugly." Natsu said snickering. "I know. He looks just like you!" Lucy exclaimed laughing.

Natsu smirked. "You sure weren't saying that before."

Obviously not hearing him, Lucy pointed to the screen and laughed. "Look! He just went into the deep part of the ocean knowing he can't swim."

Natsu shook his head. "I don't get why people in movies are so stupid..…"

Basically, they had been like this throughout the whole movie. Laughing throughout the whole _scary_ movie. Neither of them thought the movie was scary. They found out that they both had something in common—making fun of people in movies.

Once the movie had went off, they headed into the kitchen to check on the stew. Since it was ready, they got their bowls and fixed themselves some.

"That movie was sooo funny." Lucy said. "One of the funniest movies I've ever seen." Natsu replied back

He took a spoonful of his soup and gulped it down. "Hmmm, this is actually really good,Luigi!"

Lucy glared at him. "My names not Luigi." She took her spoon and sipped some down too. "Mmm, your right!"

She raised her hand. And Natsu slapped his hand against hers. "High Five!" They both said in unison. "To a great stew, and a funny movie!" Natsu added

Lucy laughed. "Yeah."

Once they finished eating the soup, Lucy went to check on Natsu's shirt. Thankfully it was done.

She went into the kitchen and tossed it to Natsu. "Hurry up and put it on." She urged

"Yeah, yeah...But,you know you want me to keep it off." Natsu said looking at her coyly.

"Yeah,sure I do."Lucy said sarcastically

Natsu lifted a eyebrow. "Oh,you do?" He started to unbutton his shirt once again.

Lucy's face tinted red as she shook her hands on front of her face. "No, it was sarcasm! Sarcasm!"

Natsu got a look of understandment on his face. "Oh,I thought you were for real."

Lucy crossed her arms and huffed swearing under her breath.

Once he put on his shirt, he hopped off his seat and sat on the couch.

"Don't you think it's time for you to go?" Lucy said arms still crossed

Natsu shot her a cute face with his cheeks puffed out. "Can't I stay?"

Lucy stared at him for a few seconds. "Pwease?"

She let out a sigh. "Fine." But it's time to go to sleep. It's almost 12o'clock!

"Ok." Natsu stood up heading to the room he assumed to be her bedroom.

"Where do you think your going?"Lucy asked grabbing the collar of his shirt. "To the bedroom, duh"

"Your sleeping on the couch." she said pointing towards it.

"I'll bring you some cover so be a good little boy and wait."

"Whatever." Natsu said as he flopped onto the couch.

Lucy went into her bedroom and pulled out a big blanket out the closet. She also got a pillow for him. _I can't believe I'm actually doing this.._ She thought.

"Here" she said as she dumped the stuff onto Natsu. She walked around and cut off all the lights. Just as she was walking back to her bedroom, she heard Natsu say something.

"Goodnight,Lucy"

A small smile appeared on her lips.

"Goodnight...Natsu."

* * *

**A/N: Woooooooo! Natsu and Lucy bonding time chapter! Yayyy,I sure do love some NaLu. Expect another chapter soon! Sooo...**

**Please review,fav,and follow! Hmm let's see...if I get 8 reviews on this chapter I'll update...Sunday! Let's see if your up to the challenge...Hehe**


	10. Is This It?

**Authors Note: Awww! You guys were soo close! You almost completed the challenge of 8 reviews. But...I only got 7. You were just one review short! I give a big thanks to all the people who actually reviewed though. And since you guys were so close I decided to post the chapter today. Which is Monday!**

**Hope you guys love the chapter! **

_Recap:_

_"Goodnight Lucy."_

_A small smile appeared on Lucy's face._

_"Goodnight...Natsu."_

* * *

_Its All A Game _

_Chapter 10_

"Natsuuuu! Natsu wake up!"

Natsu rolled over and hit the persons hand away. "Just 5 more minutes.."he mumbled

Lucy glared down at him. She had been trying to wake him up for almost 20 minutes! She already tried the easy and nice way to wake him up but obviously that wasn't working. Time for Plan B. She smirked to herself as she walked into the kitchen and took some ice out the freezer.

Her smirk widened as she walked closer to Natsu, ice in hand. She leaned into his ear. "Natsuu,wake up~." she sang. Still unmoving, Lucy decided to continue her plan.

She covered her mouth to hold in her snickering as she opened up his pants a tad and slid the ice inside.

"Ahhhhh!" Natsu screamed as his eyes widened. He hopped up from the couch and started running around, trying to get the ice out his pants. Lucy was rolling around on the floor laughing like a manic pointing at him.

Natsu screamed again and ran straight into the bathroom,running weirdly, holding his pants.

Lucy stood up and wiped a few tears from her eyes as her laughing died down. That was to funny!

Natsu came out of the bathroom, face red with anger and his hands balled into fists. Lucy backed away a bit, as she took in the facial expression on his face. He was glaring daggers at her, and if looks could kill she would have been dead in a instant.

He plopped down onto the couch and stared at her, eyebrows furrowed.

"Great way to wake someone up." He said bitterly

Lucy covered her mouth and let out a few chuckles. "I know right? It was brilliant!"

Natsu scoffed "Brilliant my ass cheeks."

"Oh, you mean those things I just turned into a Popsicle?" Lucy joked smiling widely

"Ever heard of waking someone up normally? Y'know, in a normal way?" Natsu asked looking at her incredulously.

Lucy shrugged her shoulders. "I tried, but it was like trying to bring a dead person back to life. So, I went on to Plan B."

Natsu snickered. "Don't think your gonna get away with this.I got you. It's gonna come so fast you won't even know it till it hits you."

"You" Lucy said pointing to Natsu,"Think you can get _me_? I'd like to see you try." She crossed her arms and sent him a menacing look.

Natsu raised an eyebrow in amusement. "You'd like to see me try? Is that a challenge?"

Lucy smirked. "Your damn right it is."

Natsu nodded his head. "Alright,Alright. I'll get you when you least expect it to happen. If I were you,I would stay alert at all times. But that'll probably be hard to do since my sexiness will distract you."

"No it won't!"Lucy yelled

Natsu looked up and tapped his index finger on his chin."Hmmm,so what was distracting you yesterday?"

Lucy's face began to heat up. "Uh,Uhhhhh" Lucy scanned her brain for excuses to make up.

Natsu smirked. "Like I thought."

She looked down at the floor and played with her fingers. "I-Its just because you didn't have on a shirt..."she mumbled

Natsu bought his hand up to his ear and leaned in closer to her. "Huh? What was that? I couldn't quite hear you."

Lucy glared at him and pushed his head away. " I said it's because you look like a big blob of bubblegum!"

Natsu looked at her. "I could take that as a compliment. I mean your basically saying I look like a delicious treat." Natsu smirked "Aren't you?"

Lucy looked at him incredulously. "Did you really just take what I said and change it to what you wanted to hear?"

Natsu waved his hand. "Nahh,I was just making sense of the nonsense you just spouted."

Lucy face palmed and shook her head. "What do people see in you? Your so hard to deal with!"

"Hmm,well they see my awesome personality and my smooth looks. Something no guy but me has." Natsu said smugly

"Yeah,they're also gonna see a black eye on your face when I'm done with you."Lucy threatened.

Natsu pulled out his phone and started dialing a number. Lucy looked at him confused. "What are you doing?"

Natsu shrugged. "Nothing.I'm just calling the police since I was just threatened by a weird lady."

Lucy snatched his phone away from him. Looking at the phone making sure he hadn't pressed anything then looked at Natsu. "What do you think your doing?!"

"I told you I was just calling the police." Natsu said innocently

Lucy just sighed and pointed to the door. "Isn't it about time for you to go? I don't feel very comfortable being around you for an extended period of time, and I've long went past my limit."

"Yeah,I'll go as soon as you cook me some bacon.I'm actually pretty hungry." Natsu walked into the kitchen.

"If you eat something, then will you leave?" Lucy asked desperately. "Yeah,I guess so."Natsu replied rubbing his stomach.

"Ok, well we have some left over soup so we'll just heat that up."

Natsu frowned."But I said I wanted bacon!"

Lucy glared at him. "We're having soup. Take it. Or leave it."

"Okkkk..."

...

Once they finished eating,Lucy escorted Natsu to the door.

Lucy put up a sweet smile." It was fun,but it's time for you to go. Bye now!" She pushed him out the door.

"But Lucy! Why can't I stay?" Then his eyes glittered. "I know. Why don't I live with you?"

"In your dreams." Lucy crossed her arms.

"Yeah,guess I'll just have to keep dreaming then."

Just as Natsu was about to walk out,he turned around a flung a devious smile at her. "I'll only leave on one condition."

Lucy glared at him. "You said you would leave if I gave you some food!"

Natsu shook his head. "Na-ahh,correction. I said I would leave if you gave me some bacon,and that never happened."

"What do you want then?"

Natsu smirked. "I want you to give me a kiss...right...here." He took his finger and pointed it to his cheek.

Lucy's face flared with different hues of pink and red. "WHAT?! No way I'm doing that,you pink crayon!"

Natsu shrugged his shoulders and walked back into her apartment. "Guess I'll be staying then."

Lucy opened and closed her mouth debating on wether she should just cuss him out,or actually give him the stupid kiss.

With a long sigh, she walked over to him. "Alright...but..just this once,okay?"

Natsu smiled widely, and eagerly shook his head. He wondered why was he so happy?

Lucy leaned up on her tippy toes because although he was younger than her, he was at least a head taller.

She closed her eyes as her lips collided with his cheek that was surprisingly very warm,a light blush spread on her cheeks.

Natsu on the other hand was experiencing heaven, her soft lips on his cheek was like something he had never felt before. It made his heart beat as fast as lighting. Thoughts wondered through his mind.

_"Why hadn't I ever felt this with any other girl?"_

_"If this was a kiss on the cheek,what would our lips touching feel like?"_

_"Was this the jolt of electricity I had also longed for?"_

Lucy slowly pulled away somehow,liking the small sensation he had left on her lips.

Natsu blinked a few times,wondering where the warmth had went,but realized she had pulled away. He was still a bit dazed. Could one kiss on the _cheek _really effect him this much?

"Uhhh,Natsu?" Lucy waved a hand in front of Natsu's face. He seemed to have snapped out of his daze. He stared down at Lucy and she could have sworn she saw a blush on his on his cheeks. She couldn't tell though,because he didn't give her any time to. He ran to the door and swung it open.

"Bye Lucy!"

Lucy stared at him confused for a second,but then dismissed it.

"Yeah,bye." Although,she was positive he couldn't hear her because he had disappeared from sight.

Lucy slammed the door shut and leaned up against.

_Just what have you gotten yourself into,Ms. Heartfilia?"_

_..._

Meanwhile...

I,Lissana Strauss am now walking back to my apartment complex room. I had went out to buy some groceries for me,my sister,and my brother.

"Bye Lucy!"

I immediately stopped in my tracks as I heard the voice. Was that...Natsu? I saw a flash of pink coming my way and quickly ducked by the nearest thing I could find. I peaked my head to the side to see him running away from a girls room like a gang of dogs was chasing him. The girl seem to have had blonde hair but I couldn't really make out her face.

Serves him right. He must have gotten dumped or something. And is that the girl he was cheating with me with? I look a thousand times better than her!

How could he leave me for...for _that_? Wait haven't I heard that name before? And why does that blonde hair look so familiar?

I continued to stare at the door,till she peeked her head out and turned my way mumbling something. Although I couldn't hear what she said,I was sure of one thing.

That was definitely a teacher at our college, Ms. Heartfilia

I smiled evilly as a dark chuckle escaped from my lips. "Payback is a bitch,Natsu. But it's oh,soo...sweet.

* * *

**A/N Isn't everyone glad Lisanna's back? (Note the sarcasm.) I hope you guys didn't think she was just gonna be in one chapter then just poof and disappear! Anyways,stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Please review,follow,and favorite!**


	11. Class Time

**Authors Note:**

**Whoo! _TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY_! I'm like so super happy! Me and my mom are going shopping! Yayyy! And I kinda I've been having some writers block so sorry if it isn't that exciting!**

**Hope you guys like the chappie!**

* * *

_It's All A Game_

_Chapter 11_

Natsu POV

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. A wide grin spread widely across my face. I was so happy! I feel like some little fan girl that you see in movies. And that was sooo not like me!

I tried my hardest to frown or put on a straight face but my lips just kept on curving back up. Why was I so happy anyways? It was just a little kiss on the cheek! _And she cooked for you,gave you clothes,slept in her apar-_

I shook my head as hard as I could. Shut up,myself! I gazed into the mirror again and my eyes widened in horror. My hand glided over my cheeks. They were...hot...a-and red!

I had seen other girls with this tint on their cheeks when they were around me. What was it called again? Black?Bunchy? Bluck?

Then it clicked. This was a-a blush! Something girls did when they were embarrassed or,...in love!

Oh no,oh no. This was bad. Very bad.I didn't blush. Natsu Dragneel didn't blush and he surely didn't fall in love.

I leaned down and splashed ice cold water on my face. There. All better. Blushing is cute. And to me that's an insult. I'm handsome and sexy. Nothing less but definitely something more.

I dried my face off and grabbed my bag. I mean what is love anyways? When you think about someone and it makes your heart beat? I closed my eyes and pictured Lucy's smile,her laugh,when she got angry. I felt a bubbly feeling rise from within me.

I bought my hand up and slapped it hard across my face. No,I didn't feel "bubbly".This girl was really messing with my mind up,and I didn't like it one bit.

...

At Fairy University

I walked into the classroom to see everyone staring at me. They glanced and then turned to a friend and whispered something. It didn't bother me much. Everyone has probably realized how sexy I am,and they've fallen for me.

I looked around. Guess Lucy wasn't here yet,huh? Out of the corner of my eye,I saw Gray waving me over.

As I sat down,they all gave me stern and serious looks. "What's the big deal?" I said lazily. "Have you guys fallen for me too? I understand I'm sexy,but geez,I don't lean that way."

Jellal slapped me across the head. "You idiot! What are you babbling about? Do you know the situation your in right now?"

"Nope. Whatever it is,I don't really care."

Gray glared at me."Well your gonna care,when we spill the news on you."

I sighed irritated."Well are you gonna tell me or not? You know I hate waiting."

"Yah,we know,you big drama queen." Gray said

I glared at him. "Who's a d-"

"Natsu just shut up and listen!" Lyon shouted. "There's been a rumor going around that you and Lucy have something going on. It seems like a student spotted you and her together."

My breath hitched. Would Lucy be mad at me? I looked at the three who were staring back at me. "What of it. I mean we're both adults right? I don't see a problem."

"Well there is a problem. A huge one at that! Do you know that Ms. Heartfilia could get fired and you could get expelled?" Jellal yelled slightly annoyed

I shook my head quickly. I hated it when Jellal got mad. Cause it was not pretty. One time he beat me to a pulp because I had messed up one of his experiments he had been working years on.

I clasped my hands together and bowed my head. "I'm sorry,Jellal! I didn't know!"

He huffed. "Well,you better figure out how to clear this up,or Im gonna feel for you."He shook his head tsk-tisking.

Just then,Lucy walked into the room and the whole class became silent. Staring at her every move.

I cracked my knuckles. I swear I'm gone beat up whoever spread this shit.

She sat down in her desk,and began sorting out papers. She stood up with her textbook in hand.

"Alright class. Get out your textbooks and turn to Chapter 13." I don't know why but I liked it when she taught the class. It was a side to her that she didn't show to me much and it made her look sexy and mature. Especially with those glasses lying on the bridge of her nose and her red lipstick.

"Mr. Mathews." She said pointing to some unimportant person in the class. "What is the square root of pi?"

He stood up. The answer is Blah Blah Blah. Blah Blah annnnddd Blah." Of course he didn't say that,but I kinda zoned him out.

She called on a few more people to answer questions out the book.

"Mr. Dragneel." My head perked up as I heard her sweet voice calling her name.

"What is the formula to find the circumference of a circle?"

My head went blank. I guess you could say I wasn't really good at Geometry. But,I smirked anyways.

"Me...plus you." I sent her a wink causing the whole class to ooh and ahh.

Jellal thumped me on the back. "This sure isn't helping you case." He whispered harshly

Lucy glared at me and huffed in irritation,but I could see a _slight _tint on her cheeks. "Mr. Dragneel,this it not time for games. If you don't know the answer at least _try_ to sound like you do."

"Now class,anybody care to he-"

"Is the rumor true about you and Natsu Dragneel?" A random kid blurted out.

Lucy's face flashed with confusion. "Huh? What rumor?"

"The rumor about you two going out!" Someone else hollered.

Lucy's face turned from a look of confusion,to embarrassment,to anger. "What are you talking about? Me and Natsu have nothing going on. We strictly have a student and teacher relationship!"

For some reason it kinda hurt when she said that. Although I wasn't sure why...

"So why'd you just call him Natsu?" Another student yelled out.

Lucy's face flashed with horror at the mistake she had just made. I couldn't help but snicker. All the students turned to each other and started whispering again.

Lucy just stood there as stiff as a statue. Seeing the state she was in,I decided to make my grand opening.

I abruptly stood up. And looked over the classroom.

"Hey! All the fuckers whispering! If you have a comment,reply,or complaint come say it to my fucking face!" I yelled. The whole class went silent.

One midget raised their hand. "A-Are you gonna tell us the truth about you two then?" she squeaked.

I sighed,clearly annoyed. "Me and Lucy are childhood friends. We've known each other ever since we were little,so of course we would hang out with each other. But we're not going ,she already has someone she loves."

The whole class went silent. I looked over at Lucy who was wide eyed and smirked. "Don't you? Ms. Heartfilia?"

She looked dazed for a second,but then started nodding her head furiously. "Yes,I do. He is a sweet and caring man and that man is not Natsu Dragneel,so don't get any ideas." she added.

"So,will you stay out of our business? Sheesh." I sat down and crossed my hands behind my head.

"Smooth one Natsu." Lyon whispered. I smirked. "Of course. I'm a genius."

"Says the person who thinks the formula to find the circumference of a circle is "me and you." Gray shot back

I scowled at him.

Lucy cleared her throat. "So now you know so stop pestering us about it!" Lucy yelled to the class. Now back to the lesson."

"Yada yada yada..."

I silently snickered. I know Lucy likes me. I mean who wouldn't?

...

Skipping to After Class

Just as I was about to walk out the classroom,Lucy yanked me by my collar pulling me back. "What was that about?! Geez,we almost got busted!" she half yell/whispered

"Calm down. I cleared everything up."

She put her hand on her temples. "I knew it. Getting close to you is gonna be really bad for my health and career."

I pulled her into a hug digging my head into the crevice of her neck. I felt her body tense up as she gasped in shock and pushed me away.

"W-What do you think you're doing?!" She yelled

"You said "get close to you" right? How much closer can we get to each other than a hug?" I asked innocently

She sighed. "Just nevermind. Anyways,I called you back in here for a reason."

"So,what is it?"

"I want you to find whoever spread the rumors. Who knows what else they could have up their sleeves. You should have some people in this school who don't like you,right? Or maybe want to get back at you for something?"

I scoffed."Why would anybody hate this?" I took my hands and did a scale of my body to emphasize the fact.

"You'd be amazed at all the different reasons I could give you."

She crossed her arms. "Just find them,okay? I really don't want to be getting fired anytime soon."

"Okay,okay. Guess I'll see you tomorrow? After all,tomorrows Wednesday!" I asked a bit hopeful.

A light blush grazed her cheeks. "We'll see. Now shoo!" She took her hands and swatted me out like I was some unwanted animal.

Once I was out in the corridors,I put my hand on my chin and furrowed my eyebrows in thought.

Hmm,who could possibly not like me or want to get me back for something?

I sat down on a bench in the hallway. And leaned my head back.

The only people I could deduct it down to were my previous girlfriends. And let me tell you something. I had ALOT.

This was probably gonna take longer than I would like.

Hmmm,now let's see...

Felisha-Nahh

Melanie-No way

Diane-Maybe

"..."

I let out a frustrated sigh. This was going to take me all day!

* * *

**Yayy! Don't forget** **_TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! _I would Looove it if you guys all gave me alot of lovely reviews! It would be an awesome birthday present and really make my day. So PLEEEEAASSEEE!**

**Please follow,review,and favorite! Love you guys!**


	12. True Intentions

_Recap:_

_Hmmm,now let's see..._

_Felisha-Nahh_

_Melanie-No way_

_Diane-Maybe_

_"..."_

_I let out a frustrated sigh. This was going to take me all day!_

* * *

_It's All A Game_

_Chapter 3_

After going through my super long list of girlfriends. Forgetting a few along the way,I had narrowed it down to my previous three: Cana,Evergreen,and Lisanna.

I stood up from the bench I was sitting on and checked the time. It was around three. I figure I'll go check over Cana and Evergreen's house and if they didn't do it,I would save Lisanna for when I went back to class on Thursday.

I walked out the school and into the street. Which way was Cana's house again? I swept a hand through my hair. I really didn't want to see her. I mean she was just a drinkatic. I think I only got together with her because of her body and the fact that she let me do anything I wanted with her.

But y'now,that gets boring after a while. The submissive type,I was getting tired of it. That's probably why I have such an interest in Lucy. She actually fights back.

I neared the familiar street as her house came into view. It seemed like I could already smell the distinct smell of alcohol lurking in the air. She lived in a brown wooden and brick house. It was pretty weird looking if you asked me. Me and her had broke up after I got all her alcohol bottles and poured them down the sink. I was just really getting tired of her drinking.

She went on this whole feud about how those cost her money and how she couldn't live without them. So I think she would have a reason to get revenge on me.

I walked up the doorsteps and pressed the doorbell. After a few seconds,the door slammed open and Cana stumbled out,face flustered and reeked of alcohol.

"Oh,Natsu! What you doin' here? Wanna drink?" She held up a bottle and shoved it into my face.

"Cana I didn't come for any alcohol! I'm just gonna get straight to the point."

She stared at me for a second and smiled weirdly. "You gonna get to it or what?"

I looked at her and sighed. "Have you been spreading any rumors about me recently?"

Her mouth made a small oval shape as a small "oh" escaped from her lips.

I grabbed her shirt and backed her up against the wall. "I asked if you've been spreading rumors about me!"

"Whoa,calm down hot stuff." She took her hands and pushed me off of her.

"Your that mad because I told everyone you wore women's underwear?"

"Yes I-"

"Wait,what?!" I shouted in disbelief

She shrugged. "Yeah,it was just a joke I told a few people. I didn't know it would spread around. Want some beer?"

"No. I don't want any beer. I'm leaving. My business here is done." I stomped put the door.

That was a complete waste of my time, AND I find out she's been telling people I wear panties? Unbelievable!

...…

At Evergreen's house

I walked up to the steps and rung the doorbell. After a few moments Evergreen stepped out and her eyes widened in surprise and then narrowed in anger.

"What are you doing here?!" she fumed

"I just came to ask you something." I said trying to calm her down.

"Well I don't want to hear it. Bye!" She slammed the door but before it closed,I stopped it with my foot and pushed it back open.

"Have you been spreading rumors about me?" I asked

Here mouth opened in disbelief. "Spread rumors? About you? I broke up with you cause I don't like you anymore! I don't even wanna see your ugly pink headed lilpo-

"Okay I get it." I said stopping her from saying anymore

"Anyways I wouldn't spread rumors about you and don't interrupt me when I'm talking! I don't even want your name to be in my mouth,you fein!" She stomped on my foot and stormed back into the house this time closing it in my face.

I sighed. That was a waste of my time and now my foot is throbbing with pain. Shit,was she always so mean?

Even though I still was a bit skeptical about her,I decided to let it go. Now,all I had left to ask was Lisanna.

But first..….how about I spend some quality time with my target?

...㈵9...

Wednesday

"Soo,why are you here again?" Lucy asked eyeing me tiredly. "You said we could hang out today,didn't you?" I replied

She sent a glare at me. "I said we might hang out! Now what are you doing at my house at 8 in the morning? This is my day off." A yawn escaped from her lips and she covered her mouth.

"Come on. Why don't you make breakfast for me again? Like the good ole times?" I asked nicely.

"The good ole times? That was like two days ago!"She let out an annoyed sigh. "Since your obvioulsy here for no reason I'm about to go back to sleep. Have a good day." she sent me a sweet smile as she slammed the door in my face.

All I wanted was some quality time with her. After all we've been through so much together. Why is she still so cold towards me? I just don't get it. Maybe I'm just not trying hard enough.

I raised my hand to knock on the door again and hit it lightly. No response. So,I kept hitting it,and hitting it,and hitting it. And about 5 minutes later Lucy finally opened the door, her appearance was abit disheaveled. Because her tank top was slouching off one shoulder and her hair was in a wild tangled mess.

She let out an annoyed sigh. "Why are you still here,Natsu?"

I propped my arm up onto the doorway and leaned close to her face. "I just wanted to see you...Lucy." I breathed lifting her chin up with my index finger. "Is that so bad?"

Her cheeks turned a rosy color and she hit my hand away."Whoever said you could touch me with those butter fingers?!" she yelled backing up glaring at me.

I let out a frustrated sigh as I ran a hand through my hair. "Why you? Why are you the only girl I have to try so hard to get?"

"Wha-"

I stepped into her apartment and walked towards her. She started backing away from me. "Natsu,I swear if you come any closer-"

Not seeing the bottle behind her she slipped and fell backwards,me landing right on top of her since I had tripped over her body. She let out a groan of pain and held her head.

"Can up you get off me? Your kinda heavy." She said trying to get out of the position she was in.

I got on all fours and grabbed her by her wrists bounding her to the floor. Her eyes widened in shock.

"N-Natsu what are you doing?" her voice was a bit shaky.

"I want to know."

"Know what?" she asked

"Do you feel anything for me? Anything at all?" I asked looking at her as seriously as I could muster.

"In...what kind of way?" She asked a bit hesitantly

"In a romantic way."

She looked up in thought. "Well,since I really don't want to imagine you as being a romantic-" I tightened my grip on her wrists as I was losing my patience.

"Not that. When I ask if you feel anything for me I mean in a love kind of way. As in, do you like me as more than a friend?" I stared into her big brown orbs and she stared into mine. I could see red start to creep across her cheeks.

She turned her head away so that is was facing away from me.

"I-I really don't know what I feel about you. I mean sometimes I just think of you as a overly-confident,selfish jock, and in others,I think of you as a sweet,funny,and kind person." Her blush turned to a crimson red as she let out a slight chuckle.

"I can't believe that sometimes I even have to stop myself from thinking about you."

My heart stopped at hearing those words. So she did think about me? That made me so happy for some reason.

She looked directly into my eyes. "Since I'm being so honest with you,how about you be honest with me?"

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you really have any feelings for me? Do you really think I'm special to you,or am I just another one of your sources of entertainment?" she stared into my eyes as if she could see right through my soul,although I could see a look of hopefulness in hers.

I sighed. " To be honest,I really don't know what I feel about you either. I know your _definitely_ different from the other girls I've been with and..." I felt my face heating up abit.

"And?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

I gulped. "And...when I'm around you,you just sorta make me feel happy." I scratched my head out of nervousness. "I've never really felt that way around any other girl...if you get what I mean."

A small smile spread across her lips and she let out a light chuckle. "You really can be cute at times,Natsu."

"I'm not cute. I'm sexy." I sent her one of my sexiest smirks. I let go of her wrists and stood up. She stood up also and crossed her arms behind her back looking at the floor.

I dark blush was spread across her cheeks. "So...what does this make us?"

My breath hitched in my throat at the question. I had never expected to make it this far so I hadn't really thought about it.

"U-Umm,besties?"

She looked at me incredulously. Dang,Natsu very clever. What guy says besties? Especially in this situation!

I grinned cheekily at her. "Since this is getting a bit awkward...I guess I'll take my leave now!" I ran to the door and darted out.

Why did it always seem like I left her place the same way every time?

...xxx...

Skipping to Thursday

I walked through the school hallways looking for the class that Lisanna went to.

I had to find her,for Lucy's sake.

I saw her about to walk into the classroom but I grabbed her arm and pulled her outside to the side of the university. It was pretty much isolated.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked rather calmly

"Im taking you right here." I let go of her arm and stopped walking as I stood directly in front of her.

"Finally decided to comeback to me? Come to your senses yet?" She asked with a smug smile.

I scoffed. "I didn't come to get back together with you Lisanna. I only came to ask you one question."

She crossed her arms. "And what would that question be?"

"Have you been spreading rumors about me?"

She shrugged. "What if I have?"

I pressed her against the wall so she was trapped in between my two arms. I asked if you've been spreading rumors. I don't have time for riddles."

I narrowed my eyes as I glared at her and leaned in closer to her face. "Now. Have. You. Or. Not?" I whispered threatingly.

She just smirked and leaned in even closer. "What. If .I. Have?"

I took my hand and banged it against the wall. "Lisanna I don't have time for your games! I'll give you three seconds and if you don't answer I'm punching your face in." I threatened.

She sighed. "Alright. But why do you care so much?

"That doesn't matter. Why would you even spread these rumors?" I asked getting annoyed.

"Because, I didn't like the fact that you broke up with me for her,so I decided I would get you back for it." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And, I'll continue to do it. Unless you agree to do something for me.." She added smirking evilly

I scoffed. "And why would I do that? Everyone already knows she's my childhood friend and we don't love each other in that way. No one would believe you."

She let out a small chuckle. "Well,this picture says otherwise. She bought up a picture on her phone. Me and Lucy were...hugging.

My heart rate sped up. "How did you get that?!" I yelled at her and tried to snatch the phone away.

She pulled back and hid it behind her back. "I don't think "friends" would just hug each other like that and even if they did, she wouldn't be blushing so hard. Her cheeks are as red as a tomato! Of course there's something going on between you two!" Lisanna accused

"So! All I have to do is tell people you photoshopped it!" I snapped back.

She snickered. "You still aren't convinced huh? She pulled her phone back out. "I even have a recording.." She pressed the play button and I started to hear voices.

_"What was that about? Geez,we almost got busted!" A recorded Lucy yelled_

_"Calm down. I've cleared everything up." A recorded me replied back._

My eyes widened in shock. Shit. We did get busted.

I sighed. "Ok. What do you want me to do? But if I do it,you have to promise not to leak this." I told her

She smirked as her eyes narrowed. "I promise."

"So,what is it you want me to do?" I asked agitatedly.

She smiled as her eyes glittered in the sunlight. "I want you to get back together with me."

* * *

**A/N I was thinking about changing the name of this story to _"Just Another Girl"._ Do you guys think I should do it? Or should I just keep the current name? **

**Anyways, Please review,follow,and fav!**


	13. Change

Authors Note: Thanks to all of you who reviewed! Its hard for me to update because im on vacation and my hotel had no wifi! So sorry. This chapters alot longer than the others but I hope you like it. Here are some answers to some of you guest reviewers. I numbered them in the order from who reviewed first to last.

**Guest#7-What did your friend say about my story? Like getting down to the specifics. Sorry, I just wanted to know and im glad your liking it!**

* * *

_Its All A Game_

_Chapter 13_

Her eyes glittered in the sunlight. "I want you to get back together with me."

Panic filled me as that sentence replayed in my head. Over...and over...and over again. _Get back together with me...get back together with me..._

My heartbeat quickened and I felt a few beads of sweat drip down my face. I had zoned everything out,and for some reason all I could think about was Lucy. Her smile,her pout,her glares,her laughs...what would she think?

What would she think if I got back together with Lisanna? Someone I don't even love?Wait. _Love? Love..._Does this mean I love Lucy? What does it mean to be in love anyways? And why am I even thinking about Lucy?

I grabbed my head,clutching it and backed up against the wall. Why did I care what Lucy thought anyways? I should just agree to go out with her and all our problems would be solved.

"Natsu? Hello?" Lisanna waved a hand in front of her face. "So,what do you say? Are we official again?"

My eyes widened as I stared into her blue eyes. I couldn't help but think that Lucy's were more beautiful...

"Uh..I.." I started. Wait,why was I being like this anyways? Natsu Dragneel didn't let anybody blackmail him so why was I acting like such a chicken?

I felt energy and power surging through my veins and I started feeling like myself again. Like Sexy Beast Natsu. I was one of the 4 Knock-Out Princes after all! I can't diss that name by letting some girl take advantage of me!

I smirked as I stared at Lisanna. "Sure? Why not?"

Her eyes lit up as she cheered and smiled brightly.

I held my arms out wide,a grin on my face,and she eagerly jumped into my arms. "I love you Natsu! You have no idea how much I missed being held like this."

She nustled her face into my neck and spread her arms around my back and I did the same with her.

I wrapped one arm around her back and the other slyly reached into her back pocket...pulling out her phone. Thankfully,she hadn't noticed yet.

I hugged her even tighter. And she giggled in response.

I unlocked her phone. I already knew it because when we were going out before,she told me everything about herself and her stuff.

I rummaged through and went to the photos and videos section. I found just what I was looking for and I smirked to myself. Delete. Delete. Delete.

I silently snickered. Lisanna pulled away from me and stared into my eyes.

I smiled back. "I missed it too,Lisanna."

"Oh,Natsu.." She closed her eyes as she leaned in to kiss me. I leaned in too and when our lips were a fingernail apart I ducked down to her ear.

"I miss the times when you weren't in my life." I whispered

Her eyes widened as a low gasp escaped. "N-Natsu,w-what are you talking about?"

I sent her one of my sly smiles. "But I won't be missing this relationship."

I let go of her and started walking away. "Wait,Natsu." Lisanna called smirking. "What about my proof? You don't mind getting expelled?" she asked as she ran over to me and clung onto my arm.

I turned my body to face her. "Oh,I forgot." I pulled her phone out my pocket and threw it to her. "Your proof is gone. I deleted it."

She stared down at it as she slumped to the ground her mouth wide open. "I-I don't believe it." she whispered. Ha,wiped that smirk right off her face.

"You can't break up with me again! You just can't!" she yelled crying clinging onto my arm like I was her lifeline.

I scoffed as I yanked my arm out of her grasp. "Well I just did."

I continued my walk back into the building leaving a defeated Lisanna to cry on the ground.

I kinda felt sorry for her,but it wasn't my problem anymore. And look,it's like 11:30. I'm gonna be late for Lucy's class!

...

I slid the door open and walked into the room."Sorry I'm late!" I yelled

Everyone's attention diverted to me. I saw Lucy looking at me and a light blush colored her cheeks.

But then she masked it and started glaring at me for some odd reason. She crossed her arms over her chest and stomped her way over to me.

"Mr. Dragneel, I do not appreciate you coming into my class late and interrupting the lesson." she scolded.

As I stared at her figure,I felt my heartbeat quicken. Gosh,what was wrong with me?

I decided to come up with a smart remark. "Well,I really don't _care _if you appreciate it or not. I mean I didn't come in late so I could please you."

The whole class busted out laughing and in the corner of my eyes,I saw Jellal face palming and muttering something.

Lucy's face turned a bright red due to embarrassment and she got her yard stick and banged it up against the board.

That caught everyone's attention and they shushed down. "Mr. Dragneel, go sit down and stop causing a huge scene! What are you? A class clown?"

I smirked as I brushed past her shoulder. "I can be _your_ own personal clown if you want me to." I whispered so only she could hear.

She sent me another glare. "Was that supposed to be suductive?" She asked. I shrugged. "To some people it may have seemed that way."

She sighed. "Mr. Dragneel,go to your seat." she said pointing to it.

I walked lazily over to my seat and sat down next to my buds. Lucy started teaching some stuff about math and shit and I kinda zoned her out. Why did I even sign up for this class anyways? Oh,right. My uncle. He didnt want me to be some kind of delinquent who didnt have an education.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see it was Gray. I lifted up a eyebrow in response. "Why are you staring at Ms. Heartfilia so intently?"he whispered

I blinked in confusion. And realized what I was doing. I had my head lying on my propped up hand and my gaze was focused on Lucy's every movement.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "I...dont know. Didn't even realize I was doing it." I replied.

Gray sighed and shook his head. "What happened to you Natsu? You seem...different."

"I do?"

Gray sighed again and looked me into the eyes. "How many girlfriends do you have?"

Whats up with the stupid question,anyways? I held out my hand and prepared to count. As I stared down at my hand,my head fell empty. Wait,nothing?

I looked back at Gray. "I have...0."

A gasp escaped from his lips as he stared at me in disbelief. "What happened to Cana?"

"Broke up with her."

"Evergreen?"

"We broke up."

"Lisanna?" he asked a bit more hopefully.

I looked down at my desk. "We...broke up."

Gray ran a hand through his hair. "I can't believe this. So you have no girlfriends? And you broke up with Lisanna? I thought you liked her the most!"

"Well people get boring over time and I just wasn't really feeling it with her anymore." I replied

"Natsu,you've changed."

I scoffed. "And how have I changed?"

"It's pretty obvious,Natsu. You don't have any girlfriends,when you used to have five different ones every week! And now you've broken up with all of them and your only looking at one girl." he paused for a second.

"Why are you so infatuated with Ms. Heartfilia? She's just a girl,who is way beyond your reach. Their are millions of other girls out there who will do what you want them to at the snap of a finger! Why go after her?"

I suddenly felt a bit agitated and slightly offended. I glared at Gray. "Lucy is not just some girl. Lucy is Lucy. And I don't want a girl who will move at my every wish. I've found out that I like it when their feisty and hard to get."

Gray tsk-Tsked. "Something is telling me their is more to that. I mean she's all you talk about. The only person you look at anymore. Don't tell me...your..you can't be! Are... you in love?"

My eyes slightly widened at that and I looked down at my desk. "I don't know. I really don't know what I feel for her. But she's definitely not like the other's I've been with. It's like...shes different. Special."

Gray just nodded his head in understanding.

"You've found _"it" _Natsu."

I stared at him confused.

"What is_ 'it'_?" I asked

He slightly chucked. "You'll find out sooner or later."

...㈵9...

"Natsu,why don't you ever go home like all the other students?" I shrugged as I propped one arm on Lucy's desk and leaned on it.

"I dont know. Why can't you just fall for me already?" I replied sending a glance her way. Her cheeks darkened in color as she glared at me. "I think we both know the answer to that." she picked up papers from her desk and stuffed them into her purse. Then she headed for the door,me following close behind.

"And what would that reason be?" I asked leaning in closer to her face. She swatted me away and continued to walk. "Why are you so persistent? Geez,your like some fly that just won't go away!" she pushed open the double doors walking across the campus and to her car.

"Aww,Lucy! That really hurts." I said placing a hand over my heart and climbing into the passenger seat.

She put her key in the ignition and just stared at me. "Are you gonna get out or are you gonna stalk me for the rest of the day?"

I raised my eyebrow at her. "Do you want me to answer that?"

She huffed. "Whatever. Just whatever."

She cranked up the car and drove out the parking lot. In about 10 minutes we arrived at her house. The whole car ride was filled with me teasing her and stuff.

She stepped out of the car and with quick and long strides,she went up the stairs and unlocked her door. She tried to close it before I got there,but being me,I made it just in time and slipped into her apartment closing the door behind me.

She walked into her room,I guess to change or whatever because when she came out,she was in a pair of jogging pants and a sweatshirt.

She walked in front of me and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Since,I feel like your just gonna be here no matter what I do or say to you...can you help me put this comforter on my bed?"

I slightly chuckled as I walked fowards wrapping my arms around her waist pulling her closer to me. "Are you asking for my help,Lucy?" I whispered in a husky voice.

She blushed and turned her eyes away. "I guess so.."

I couldn't help but think that she looked cute. "Say, 'Natsu-sama can you please help me' and I'll do it."

She scowled at me and wriggled out of my grasp. "As long as your here,you have to do as I say." she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards her room.

I couldn't help but let a small smile grace my lips at this notion.

We came to the door and she twisted the doorknob,opening it and giving me a full view of her room.

The main theme was pretty much a chocolate brown,and white. Her bed was in the middle propped up against the wall. With a white desk on one wall and a white dresser on the other. The walls and rug were brown. And she had a small black table with a lamp on it beside her bed.

"Mmm,not really what I'd expect from a girl's room,but..it's acceptable." I commented.

Lucy snickered. "I bet your room is pink with daisies and roses all over the walls."

I smirked at her. "My room is sexy. Just like me. Do I remind you of pink and daisies and roses?" I asked

"Well since your hair _is _pink, and your name _is _Pinky,you kinda do since pink is a pretty gay color." she walked over to a corner in her room and picked up the comforter package.

"Hey! First off my hair is salmon,not pink. Second of all my name is not Pinky,it's Natsu."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Don't get your panties in a bunch. I was just teasing."

I walked over to her and lifted up her chin with my index finger leaning in closer to her face. "I don't wear panties. That's for girls! I'm a grown man and grown men wear boxers. ...Wanna see?"

I reached down to by pants and started to unbuckle them. Lucy's eyes widened as her cheeks turned a dark red. She grabbed my hand. "W-What are you doing?! I'm not ready for that yet!"

I grabbed the hand that was on mines and pulled her closer to me.I leant into her ear. "So...that's means you'll be ready for it another time,huh?" I whispered huskily into her ear lightly biting on it.

They instantly turned red and she back away from me. "You pervert!" she yelled

I only chuckled in response. "Don't get your panties in a bunch!" I said in a whiny voice mocking her. "I was just teasing." Then I smirked. "That is,unless..you want it to be real."

She huffed and walked back over to the desk mumbling incoherent rambles. "How can you just do stuff like that without feeling the slightest bit embarrassed?"

I only smirked. "I'm proud of what I have in my pants. So,I'm not afraid to show it. It's long and thi-"

Lucy clamped a hand over my mouth and was blushing furiously."Don't say inappropriate stuff out loud,idiot!"

I furrowed my eyes in confusion. "Inappropriate? How is talking about my legs inappropriate?"

A light gasp escaped her lips. "But..I thought you were-"

I lightly thumped her forehead and chuckled. "Geez,get your head out the gutter. Per-Vert."

She just huffed and walked over to her desk. This time purposefully stringing out lines of curses so I could hear.

"Its only a 3-piece so it shouldn't take very long." she lifted the package up onto her desk and took out the contents.

"Let's get to work,shall we?"

I just groaned in response.

...

I wiped sweat off my forehead as I looked at our finished work. "Perfection!" I yelled out.

Lucy chuckled. "Yeah,I guess it did turn out pretty good didnt it?" we stared her bed. It took about an hour to finish it.

When we lifted up her bed cushion to wrap the spread over it a whole bunch of dust had flew out from the bottom. Landing all up in our faces. I think I got most of it out of my head though.

I ran over and plopped on the bed letting out a long exhausted sigh. Lucy did the same sitting beside me. "We actually work with each other pretty well don't we?" she whispered more than herself than to me.

I grinned. "Sure we do!"

She looked at me and let out a laugh. "Y'know,Natsu. I really like it when you smile."

I felt my face heat up a bit. "You...do?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah. Rather than your usual smirks or smug looks,I like it when you really smile. I feel like its more honest and it's really coming from your heart."

I was at a loss for words. She liked my smile? It was unbelievable how happy I was feeling.

"Well,I like your smile too. And your laugh." I complimented.

Her cheeks turned a rosy red. "Uh..thanks I guess?" she said fiddling with her fingers a bit awkwardly. I took my hand and cupped her cheek,turning her head my way.

I leaned in closer to her,our noses barely touching. "I like your blush too. When you get embarrassed around me,it stirs up my insides when I see what affect I have on you." I whispered.

Her blush turned even darker as she stared into eyes. She seemed to get lost in them.

Lucy opened her mouth to speak."Even though I've looked at you quite a bit,actually more than I can count,I never actually realized how beautiful your eyes are,Natsu." she whispered like she was in some kind of trance.

"Their such a beautiful green. I feel like I could stare at them all day and never get tired of them.."

Her eyes widened in shock as she realized what had just escaped from her mouth.

"U-Uh,I'm sorry! I don't know what I was saying. Just forget I even said anything!" she took both of her hands and shielded her face from my view.

I felt somewhat displeased as I scooted closer to her and pryed her hands from her face. She looked at me wearily as I stared into her brown orbs.

"I don't want to forget." I said sternly

I light gasp escaped her lips as she stared back at me as intently as I was staring at her.

Not breaking eye contact,I continued to stare into her beautiful brown orbs. "I want to cherish every word you speak,and every moment I'm with you,Lucy."

Her eyes widened. "N-Natsu I-"

"Lucy,...can I kiss you?"

* * *

Authors Note: Mmmm, spicy...stay tuned for the next chappie. Please review follow and fav!


	14. Confessions

_**IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT!**_ **I have super sad news. ToT My dad is banning me from using any electronics and the internet! And its for a MONTH. He said its gonna be that way until he has a change of heart. Im crossing my fingers that that'll be soon! So,that means I wont be updating as much...but I'll still find a way to somehow!**

**And ive also got a new story out called** _**A Surfers Love.**_ **Its NaLu and its about well...a surfers love. Dont worry,there are more details in the summary,so feel free to read!**

* * *

_Its All A Game_

_Chapter 14_

"K-Kiss me?" Lucy asked as her cheeks turned as red as Erza's hair.

"Yeah. Can I kiss you Lucy?" I asked once more.

"On the cheek?" she asked looking a bit skeptical.

"No,this time,on the lips."

Lucy's eyebrows furrowed in thought like she was having an inner battle with herself. She looked back up into my eyes and I felt her features soften. "Okay." she whispered.

I smiled from ear to ear. "Close your eyes."

She complied and her eyes shut revealing her full and long eyelashes. I took my hands and placed them on her shoulders. She slightly flinched.

"Lucy,are you sure you want to do this?" I asked worriedly. She nodded her head furiously. "I'm sure."she said almost a bit desperately.

I clutched onto her as I stared down at her pink lips. I leaned in closer, my own eyes fluttering shut. Our lips collided and in an instant I felt fireworks set off inside of me. Ripples and ripples of sparks flew in the moment that our mouths were joined together. Her lips were so soft. I felt her respond to the kiss.

My chest filled with a warmth I had never felt before and my stomach was filled with butterflies. She slowly moved her hands up my back. They landed in my hair,slightly tugging on my pink stresses.

I moaned a bit at the exotic feeling as we moved our lips together in perfect harmony. Like they were meant to be together. I moved my hands up to her cheeks cupping them in my hand as I moved my mouth a bit to get a better angle. Her lips tasted of sweet vanilla. And I loved it.

Needing air,we both pulled away gasping. Lucy's face was flushed and she was panting hard. The sight made me want to pounce on her and continue where we left off.

"Wow...never expected my first kiss so to be so...amazing." Lucy muttered.

Wait,I was her first kiss? That filled me with so much happiness and dignity. Usually I would have teased her about it,but right now I felt like I was in heaven.

That was it. The spark I had always longed for. I finally felt it. No matter how many girls I had kissed it was always boring and left me feeling cold and unsatisfied. But that..._that _was beyond anything I had ever imagined it would be.

It was WAYY better. Once I had caught my breath I stared at her and she stared at me. And before I knew it,I had enveloped her in hug.

I held on to her as I nuzzled my face into her neck. I felt her clutch onto my shirt and nuzzle her head into my chest. I smiled contently.

"Lucy?"

"Huh?" she replied looking up at me.

"I know what Gray was talking about now."

Her eyes furrowed in confusion. "Natsu,I have no idea what you're talking about."

"In class today,he told me I had found _"it"._"

"And..what is it?" she asked

I smiled warmly at her. "It's you,Lucy. _'It' _is my One Special Girl. Your my one special girl, Lucy. The one and only girl that...I love."

"You...love me?" Lucy asked bewildered. "This isn't just just another one of your pickup lines is it?" she asked.

I chuckled. "No. It's something far from it. My "pickup" lines are things I say to any girl,they have no meaning behind those words. But this...this is straight from the heart."

I took my finger and pointed to my heart. "Those words came from right here. They're honest and true."

Lucy's eyes watered over and it looked like she was about to cry. "Natsu,you shouldn't say those things to me..." she whispered.

"I-I think I love you too,but...I've been trying to mask those feelings,but you make it so hard! There's an unbearable pain in my chest whenever I see you. You don't know how badly I just want to hold you in my arms...call you mines...all these pent up feelings are driving me crazy! Always being around me,laughing,teasing,being you. I can't take it!"

Tears started to stream out her eyes and silent sobs erupted from her throat. "No matter how you look at it,we just can't have a relationship!" She yelled

In that instant my word shattered. Am I...getting rejected?

"Why?" I asked my voice coming out weaker than usual.

"I'm a teacher. Your my student." she responded. "This is a forbidden love that will never work out." she said in a small voice.

I grabbed her shoulders and gripped onto them tightly. "Lucy what are you talking about? We can make this work! I know we can... You said we made a great team didn't you?" I whispered hope rising.

"I don't know if I can do this Natsu. Just please...give me time to think."

"I just need time. Can you wait for me?" she asked

I wipes the tears from her eyes and brushed her hair aside. A sad smile lined my features.

I leaned down and pressed my lips against hers,enjoying the sweet softness that I may never feel again.

"I love you Lucy. Just...never forget that." I whispered.

And with that,I got up and left. Who knows if you'll ever see me again.

* * *

Short. Annnd. Sweet. Well,at least most of it...


	15. It Hurts

**A/N Sorry for the late update! This chapter is a bit different from the others and the characters might seem a bit diffrent... And thanks for all my reviews! I know yall are probably getting tired of me saying that,but they really make my day.**

* * *

_It's All A Game_

_Chapter 15_

Its almost been 2 months since me and Lucy last talked to each other. Ive been drowned in my sorrows. Ive stopped picking up girls,the guys are super worried about me since I rarely smile anymore. And me and Lucy...well lets just say its like we dont even know each other anymore. Right now,Im walking down the street,my bag slung over my shoulder,hanging loosely from my hands. As I neared the university,I saw Gray and Jellal standing at the doorway waiting for me. Jellal looked at me sympathetically. He must have seen just how pitiful I looked since I barely got any sleep thinking about _her._

"Natsu,are you feeling okay?" Jellal asked me. I shot him an annoyed look. "Does it look like Im feeling okay?" I snapped at him.

I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my shoulder and I realized Gray had punched me. "Natsu dont take all your anger out on Jellal,Geez stop acting like such a douchebag!"

I just shot him an angry glare and brushed past him and into the school. This just how i was now. I was just always angry. Always mad at someone because of _her_.

...

I lazily propped an arm up as I stared at Lucy. She was teaching as usual. Being in this class always made me feel lonely and mad. Just seeing her,the girl who broke my heart,the heart I thought would never open up to anyone. It was painful. So painful that it hurt. If I had known loving someone would be his painful...I would have stayed away. I would have made sure not to get close to any girl. Not even if my life depended on it.

But now I know its to late for that.

Im in love. And I've been waiting. Ever since that day I've been silently,hopefully waiting for _her_.

This isnt like me. This isnt like Sexy Beast Natsu Dragneel. Whoever that was is gone. Replaced by this shell of a creature that's me. I missed her. I missed her laughs,and pouts,and glares. I missed all of her. My very being feels like I've dried up and crumbled away. Yes,this is what love does to you. This is what loving someone has done to _me_.

I've also been noticing something. A change in Lucy. Shes been quieter now. Not as enthusiasic and friendly as she was before. She wasnt smiling as much and you could start to see small bags forming under her eyes.

That made hope rise from within me. Maybe she's been thinking. Thinking about _me_. I closed my eyes and just zoned out the world. Zoned out Lucy's sweet voice,and Gray and Lyon's bickering. The world was to painful.

Even for me.

...

"Natsu..Natsu get your lazy ass up!" I peaked open an eye to see Gray shaking me. Somewhere along the way, I must have fallen asleep. I slowly lifted my head up. "Im awake..." I mumbled. He continued to shake me. "Goddammit,Im awake!" I yelled.

Gray crossed his arms and glared at me. "Class has already ended. Come on,Im walking you home. You might try to commit suicide or something."

I quietly got up,not uttering a word. We walked out of the university building and into the street in complete silence. I just stared ahead and drifted off into my own little world.

I heard Gray sigh and he stopped and looked at me. "Natsu...how long are you gonna be like this?"

I kept silent and stared at the ground. Gray roughly grabbed my shoulders and shook me hard. " How long?!" He yelled

I pulled out of his grip and closed my eyes tightly." Until she comes back to me,okay!"

"Until...she comes...back."

As I muttered those words,I knew it was hopeless. She was never coming back...Never. I felt something warm and wet fall from my face. I brought my hand up and a drop fell into them.

Were these...tears? Me. Natsu Dragneel was crying. Shedding tears...because of a girl. Because of _her_. I felt myself chuckle. What's happened to me? I'm pitiful.

"Look at yourself Natsu. Your a wreck. Like your some kind of damsel in distress! Whats happened to you? Have you even lost your pride as a man? Have you really been broken down...to this?" Gray asked

I sad smile spread across my face. "I've lost everything,Gray. I had no idea how much she meant to me until she was gone. I had finally found "_it". _And now its gone. I might as well be dead. I have no mea-"

I felt a fist collide into my face and a sharp surge of pain flew through my jaw and I fell onto the ground. I looked up at Gray who had his fist clenched and a angry scowl on his face. "Don't say that Natsu. I don't wanna hear it from you! Everyone has a meaning in life no matter who you are!"

"What happened to that huge ego you used to have?! What happened to your overly-confident personality? What happened to you?!" Gray shouted. "Your not the Natsu Dragneel we know! Your not him! Your a totally different person!"

I glared at him and stood up. "Do you think I like being like this? Do you think I _like_ feeling like this all the time?! Do you think I don't want to go back to how I used to be?!" I yelled. "I hate being like this! But I cant help it!"

I ran up to Gray, bought my fist back,and punched him square in the jaw. He staggered back a few steps and wiped his mouth off.

He faced me again and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt,pulling me closer to him.

"If you dont like being like this,then change it! Your a man! You've got the balls,right?! Then man up and take her back! Take back whats yours and dont give up till you succeed!"

My eyes widened as I let his words soak in. They hit me like a huge bucket of water being poured onto my head. I felt like I had woken up. From a never ending nightmare. The fog cleared from my eyes,I could see again. The troubles and worries cleared from my head,I could think again.

"Your right Gray." I whispered. "My life's not over." I felt him loosen his grip on my shirt and a content smile spread across his face. "Good."

"I'm going. I'm going to get Lucy." I grinned widely at him. The first real smile that had grazed my lips in months. "Thanks Gray,you really smacked some sense into me. I really owe you one."

Gray just nodded and raised his fist up at me. "Just get going. But I want you to promise me. Promise me that you'll be back to Natsu Dragneel. The one I know." I nodded and smacked my fist against his. "You bet'cha!"

And with that,I took off running. Towards Lucy's apartment complex. Everything was clear. My eyes,my mind,everything but my heart. It been clouded in a storm thats been raging ever since that day.

Half of it was gone. And the only one who could complete it was _her_. Lucy Heartfilia.

* * *

I laid in bed staring at the ceiling. Its almost been 2 months since I've talked to _him_. I know this is all my fault. I know it. I just cant stop thinking about him... A few tears slipped out of my eyes and I let out a slight sniffle.

I grabbed the tissue box that was beside me and blew my nose. I just threw it on the floor somewhere. I keep my tissue box here on my bed all the time. Now,its normal for for me. Crying. Sulking. Weeping.

I missed him. I missed him. Alot. I wanted to see him,talk to him,be in his arms. I wanted him to tease me and whisper into my ear like he did so many times. I wanted to see his smile,hear his laugh. And for once,I actually _wanted _to see that smirk. That cocky smirk he used to wear so much on his face.

I longed for all these things.

I used to hate it when he was always constantly around me,and used to annoy me to no end. I now realize this-I realized that you never know how much you actually appreciate those little things. Until their gone.

Love can be a wonderful thing if handled the right way. It can also be the complete opposite.

I let out a sigh and placed an arm over my forehead.

When did I fall for him? For that jock of a guy? When was it? I cant even remember...it just...happened. But as time goes on...you just end up falling for him. His smooth looks,and most of all,his personality,well most of the time. Whenever he's around me,my heart just beats uncontrollably and I get this fluttery feeling from deep within my chest.

A smile smile spread across my face. Sometimes he could be sweet as candy and in others he could be as spicy as a chili pepper. But thats what I like about him. My hands unconsciously reached up to my lips and gently grazed them. I still remember it clearly. That day. It was one of the best day's of my life.

I could still remember his warm and soft,yet rough lips. The kiss was so sweet. Like cinnamon. It felt like I had been encased in a warmness I had never felt before. It reminded me of being on the beach at night. Only Natsu was there with me,holding me close as we watched fireworks at the end of a festival.

Its amazing how many things I felt from one kiss. One kiss with _him_. I could see him so clearly. I could see his soft as silk,pink hair. Or so he liked to call it;salmon. I slightly chuckled at that. I could see his dark green eyes that I remember staring at me so lovingly that day. His gentle gaze,that could melt any heart,that sweet smile,and...the heartfelt words that came out his mouth.

I swore I would never forget the last words he had spoken to me...

_"I love you Lucy. Just...never forget that."_

I remember it all. To clearly. I rolled over and crouched into a ball as tears streamed out my eyes. Sobs escaping from my lips.

I missed _him. _I missed Natsu Dragneel.

But it doesn't matter. No matter how much you look at it, Im his teacher. And he's my student. This is...

A Forbidden Love.

* * *

**A/N I really had inspiration for this chapter because,someone I love has moved away. He was always around me,then the next day he was just gone. So,writing this really pulled some heartstrings...but I enjoyed every second of it.**

**So,tell me what you thought of this new "feel" to one of my chapters!**


	16. My Girl

Authors Note: Omg,Omg,Omg! I'm so so so so so SO sorry for the late update! I know its been like 2 weeks but I'm pretty sure you all-or most of you- all remember the little dilemma I'm facing right now. You see,I'm still on punishment and my little laptop plan didnt exactly work as I had wanted it to. So I have to sneak everytime I want to get on it,and its hard to update a story regularly if your having to sneak all the time!

So,sorry if it takes me another 2 weeks or so to update...but,I try my best! Oh,and sorry if the last chapter was to "sad",but even though I know I probably shouldnt be saying this, I thought the chapter was really heartwarming and I almost cried from some of the parts in that chapter. I mean it just really amazed me that I wrote it! Ok,enough of my bragging...

* * *

_Its All A Game_

_Chapter 16_

I arrived at Lucy's front door. I was ready,determined. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Even for me,this was a bit nerve racking. I mean what would I say? What would I do if even after all this,she still rejected me?

I shook my head hard ridding myself of the negative thoughts. I was Natsu Dragneel. I always get what I want,right?

Even in this situation,I couldn't help but smirk to myself. Just standing outside her door made me feel a little bit more like myself. This was gonna work. I just know it will! I brought up a steady hand to the door and swiftly...I knocked. Not to hard,not to soft. I just stood there. Silently waiting. Just as I was about to knock again the door hesitantly creaked open. It seemed to take forever until I saw Lucy's blonde locks come into view. Her eyes were hidden behind the messy stresses that covered them. She took a shaky hand and gently brushed the strands away from her face. My breath hitched in my throat.

This isnt what I expected. No. This is FAR from what I ever imagined to see. Lucy...her eyes were puffy and red. The shine - that sparkle she used to have in her eyes was gone. Her nose and face were flushed and her hair was a mess. And in that moment. In the _one_ single moment.

I realized I wasn't alone. I wasn't the only one suffering.

Lucy stared at me wide eyed and seemed to be frozen in the spot. Suddenly,she started to sloppily fumble with the handle and try to close the door. I took the door and pushed it in further so I could come in. She warily stepped away from the door,more strands falling down her face.

"N-Natsu..." she whispered

My heart started to race uncontrollably. Just hearing her say my name after so long...

"Lucy..." I reached out my hand inching its way closer to her. I was dying to feel her. Anything! I've waited to long. So long! Just as my hands were about to reach her face,she backed away abruptly.

Like my hands were poison. Hurt spread its way through my body like a wildfire. Her look was so..._cold_.

"Lucy...whats wrong? I asked. My voice dripping with longing. Her face was as blank as paper. Her eyes emotionless.

"Dont-Dont touch me." she whispered. "Just go home."

She turned around and started to walk off towards her room. I reached out as fast as I could and grabbed her arm. Almost desperately.

"Lucy..." I said. almost pleaded "I dont want to leave. Please,can we just talk things out?" Her hand clenched. Almost turning white. "I told you to leave." She said sternly. "I dont want to see you,nor talk anything out!"

Her voice was still as cold as ice. Anger started to rise from within me. I wasn't gonna have this. I was tired. Tired of her ignoring me. Tired of us ignoring each other.

"I'm not leaving,Lucy. I came here to talk. And I'm not leaving till we do."

She tried to pry her hands from mines,but I stood my ground. My grip never loosening. She glared at me. "We're done talking now,so just leave!" she yelled. "I dont want to see you or talk to you. I just want you out!" she kept struggling to get free.

"I love you Lucy." I said. My voice not faltering. She immediately stopped trying to escape. Although,her back was still facing me. " I love you. Your the only girl I've ever really loved and...I dont want to loose you."

"Stop." she whispered

"These past 2 months,I've realized how much I really care for you. How much I really love you,Lucy. Your _it. _Your _my _special girl. The one person who means the most to me.

"Stop it."

"I love your smiles,and laughs,and pouts too. I love everything about you. Because your...your so precious to me."

"Please...just be quiet..."she almost begged.

"I remember it,Lucy. I remember that day. And I swear. I meant. Every. Single. Word."

"Please!Just stop! Just shut up!" Lucy yelled. She turned around to face me and tears were streaming down her face. "Didnt I tell you I didnt want to hear it?! Didnt I tell you to shut up?!"

She closed her eyes tightly and inhaled deeply. " I dont love you,Natsu. I-I dont love you." she repeated. She opened her eyes and looked down at the floor. "Some love...is just unrequited."

My eyes softened. I let go of her arm. I could tell she was suffering. Even more than I was. I embraced her in a hug. Her body stiffened as a gasp escaped her lips.

I nustled my head into her hair. " Lucy...I know. I know your suffering. I know your trying your best not to give in." I whispered

"But in the end...your still human. You can only take so much pain,Lucy. Stop...stop struggling so much." I tightened my grip on her back,pulling her closer to me.

"Just say it. Once those words escape your lips,I promise all your pain will just drift away."

I felt her clench unto my shirt and a light sob escape her lips.

"Say it,Lucy."

"I...love you...Natsu.." she whispered. Tears started to escape from her eyes.

"I love...you Natsu." she clenched onto my shirt as her crying started to get harder.

"I love you Natsu! I love you so much!" she yelled she held onto me tighter. " I couldn't stand being away from you. I didnt know how I was gonna live!"

She looked up and stared into my eyes. A light smile grazed her lips. "Your such and idiot!"

A smirk grazed my lips. "I'm your idiot."

"But...you lied." she said leaning her head against my chest. I furrowed my eyes in confusion. A huge smile was still plastered on my face and I couldnt get it off no matter how hard I tried.

"I...lied?" I asked

She nodded her head. "You said if I said those words all my pain will just drift away. But...it didnt. Sure,about 60% of it is gone,but do you remember why we're even in this situation?"

I thought long and hard...and then it clicked-

"Cause I'm your student,and your...my teacher."

She shook her head solemnly as more silent tears fell out her eyes. "Maybe...we'll just have to find someone else to love...someone our own age." she whispered

I felt my heart clench at her words. Find someone else? No way! I grabbed her shoulders roughly.

"Look at me Lucy."

Her head continued to stay down.

"Look at me!" I yelled

She bought her head up slowly and we stared into each others eyes. "Why cant you understand?" I asked,my voice raising up a few octaves.

"Why,Lucy? Why cant you just understand what I always tell you? What I always have told you!"

She blinked in confusion. "What?"

I sighed and closed my eyes. " You,are only 3 years older than me. Only 3 years! You are not to old for me,and I'm not to young for you! And you can barely even tell your older than me because I'm at least a head taller than you."

"I-I know that."she mumbled "But Natsu,your not getting the big picture here. I could get fired from the job I love if they find out I've got a thing going on with my student! And you can get expelled. Do you you not care about your education?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "To be honest,not really. I'm only even in college because my uncle _made_ me."

She huffed and crossed her arms- oh,how I missed that- "Well,unlike you I care."

I looked down at the ground and put my hands in my pockets. For some reason,feeling quite embarrassed. "But,Lucy...I really care about you. I mean,this is a new feeling for me too,but I know its genuine."

I looked up at Lucy who had a deep blush on her face. " Can you please stop saying stuff like that? It's really unlike you"

"Yeah,I guess it is." I leaned in closer to her as a smirk played on my face. "So,your saying you like this me better?" I breathed onto her cheek,kissing it lightly.

She grabbed at her cheek and flew back ten miles,a scarlet blush on her face. "W-W-What do you think your doing?!" she stammered

I shrugged. "I was kissing the girl I love. Y'know,teasing and stuff."

"You big pervert..."she mumbled. Even though I could see her face getting redder by the second.

My look turned serious. There was still one _very_ important thing I wanted to know.

"So,Lucy..." I started. She got quiet hearing the seriousness in my voice.

"Will you...Will you go out with me?"

* * *

Make sure to leave a review on the chapter too please! I really love them! Oh,and sorry the chappie was a bit short... Gomenasai!


	17. Decisions

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEAAAASSEEE don't be mad at me! I know it's taking me a while to update...but I'm not exactly on summer break anymore. So guess what? That's right. I'm in SCHOOL! And I've got after school activities and when I get home I have things to do so,yeah, my schedules pretty packed!

And my weekends have been pretty busy because I'm already being assigned projects! So,sorry. I try to write and update when I can!

* * *

_It's All A Game_

_Chapter 17_

Lucy flinched at my words. And uncomfortable look starting to form on her face.

"Will you?" I asked,not liking her actions. She took her thumbs and started fiddling with them. She glanced to the side,breaking our eye contact.

"I...I told you I needed some time to think..."

After she said that one sentence—all my patience flew straight out the window. Along with my self-control.

"Time?" I yelled in disbelief. I banged my hands roughly against the wall causing the floors to vibrate. "You need _time_?!" I yelled even louder.

"Na-"

"I don't wanna here it Lucy!" I bellowed,cutting her off. "You've had two months! Two fucking months and you still need more _time_?!"

She raised her hands. I guess to calm me down,cause right now I felt like blowing out fire. "Natsu,please st-"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?!" I slammed her against the wall. She let out an I audible gasp as her eyes shut tight in pain.

"How much more _time_ do you need Lucy? Another month? Another year?Another decade?

"No,Na-"

" Well,I can't wait that long! You don't understand." I clutched onto her tighter. "You just don't understand!"

I let out deep breaths as Lucy stared at me with wide eyes. "You don't understand...how long I've waited,Lucy. If I have to wait any longer...I might just break down." I whispered.

Lucy looked down at the floor. "Natsu...I just...I just can't..." A few tears slipped out her eyes.

"Why can't you,Lucy?" I asked,my voice starting to rise.

Her eyes darted away from mine yet again,and her lip started to quiver. "I just..."

"I don't wanna hear it." I growled like a wild animal. "How far do you want me to go? What do you want me to do? Why can't you see how much I love you? How much I care for you?!" My voice raised to an enraged yell, all my emotions pouring out like lava.

"Do you know how long I was depressed over you?! Do you know how much my head hurt every night thinking about you? Do you know how much pride I've just tossed out onto the the street for you?!

"I cried for you,Lucy! _You_! Why can't you just understand?!"

I felt a hand collide painfully with my cheek. Shocks of pain coursed threw my face as my head jolted sideways,not braced for the hit.

My eyes were wide open,lips slightly parted, trying to register what had just happened. I brought my hand up to my face and cupped the cheek that I had just registered had been slapped by Lucy. I turned my head slowly to face her.

She was breathing hard. Her chest heaving up and down,with tears streaming down her face.

"Do you think your the only one Natsu? Do you?! I've been crying too! Being depressed,thinking about you is all I've been doing for the past two months! It's the same for me so stop acting like _your _the victim here!"

Do you know how hard it's been for me to say no to you all these times? Even when you repeatedly tell me you love me?" She closed her eyes tightly as more tears streamed down her face and sobs escaped her lips.

"It's been hard...so,so hard.."

I reached a hand up to cup her cheek." If it's so hard,why won't you just say yes?" I asked in a softer voice. "Why won't you be with me when we both love each other? It makes no sense!"

"Because...I'm your-"

I smashed my lips against hers,pouring as much passion as I could muster. I wanted her to feel how much I had longed for her. I tried to convey to her what I felt and what I'd been feeling.

She sucked in a deep breath and pushed me off of her. "Natsu sto-!"

I pressed my lips up against hers again and hugged her tightly,keeping her in place. She struggled and squirmed to get away from me.

I deepened the kiss,trying my hardest to convey how much I wanted her. How much I _needed _her_._

She stopped squirming and struggling to get free,and just stood there...and then...she responded back to the kiss,more hungrily than me.

I could feel it— she was pouring all her emotions into this kiss, expressing the longing she had for me.

We savored the kiss,holding it as long as possible—till we had to break for air.

We pulled away,breathing hard. And I stared into her flushed face. I couldn't hold it any longer, I pulled her into a hug and nuzzled my face into her neck,breathing in her sweet vanilla scent. I felt her clutch onto my shirt as she buried her face in my chest.

I couldn't help but smile.

"God,Natsu. Why are you so god damn persistent?" she asked in frustration. "It's like no matter what,I always give in. Gosh,I hate to say this,but why do you have to be so tempting?"she asked in a quiet voice.

She lifted her head up so that we were staring at each other. "You just can't get enough of this can you?" I asked playfully

"I really can't..." she mumbled. I let out a slight gasp as my eyes widened in shock. Wow,was not expecting that...

"How did I end up falling for you anyways? Gosh,it makes no sense. At first I hated you!" she yelled.

I shrugged my shoulders,still holding her tightly by her waist. "Cause I'm Natsu Dragneel,what else is there to say?"

Lucy lifted her hand up to her mouth and slightly giggled. "Wow,I cant believe how much I missed this."

"Missed what?" I asked

"Us. Being together and joking around like we used to."

My heart started to race a little faster. I may have even felt my face getting abit hotter too...

I raised a hand up and slapped myself as hard as I could. No! Blushing is what girls do!

Lucy looked at me worriedly—Well,at least that's how I'd wanted her to look at me. Instead she was standing there laughing wiping off a tear with one hand,and holding her stomach with the other.

"W-What... kind of idiot...slaps there selves?"

I let out a small chuckle as I waited for her to stop laughing. She finally died down after like 5 minutes. I mean seriously,it wasn't even that funny...

I startled whistling a small tune as I felt a bead of sweat drop down my forehead. My eyes slightly turned to the opposite direction of Lucy.

"Um,is there something wrong with you?" Lucy asked

"U-Uhh, I was umm..." I raised a finger up to my shirt and slightly pulled on the collar. "Geez is it me or is it hot in here?"

"It's you." Lucy said flatly

Damn,I wanna say it..but I'm afraid I'll ruin the atmosphere...

"Just say it." Lucy said

"Huh?"

"You wanna tell me something right? Just go ahead and say it." she inquired

I was caught slightly off guard. Could she read minds or something? I took a deep breath. Here goes nothing...

"Will you-"

"Yeah,I'll go out with you."

I blinked a few times in confusion. Am I hearing right? I scratched my head. "Uhhh,could you repeat that?"

She cleared her throat as a slight tinge of pink appeared on her cheeks. "I'll go out with you,Natsu."

I pinched myself as hard as I could. No,this wasn't a dream. This was definitely not a dream. Cause,shit,that _hurt_.

"Oh." I whispered.

"Oh...Oh! You said yes!" I shouted as reality finally hit me. I fist pumped the air,and let out a victory yell. "Yes! I finally g-"

"But,on one condition." Lucy added,interrupting me.

I stopped in my tracks. "What condition?"

She put her hand on her chin and a thoughtful expression crossed her face. "We...we have to think of something,like a plan." She sighed. "I just won't feel right unless we have some kind of plan,someway to work this out so that we don't get caught."

A plan? Really? I did not feel like thinking right now. To much time and work. Gosh,my head already hurts just thinking about thinking!

"Ah,yeah,we'll think of a plan. No prob!" I replied

Her eyes narrowed. "Something tells m-"

I embraced her in another hug. "I'm really happy you said yes though. What changed that stubborn mind of yours?"

She rapped her arms around my torso and let out a light chuckle. "I don't know. Guess I just gave in. But...I'm glad I did."

I bursted out laughing. Then,the laugh started to turn hysterical. "Hahahaha!" I crouched my stomach and doubled over.

Lucy started laughing too. "Hahaha!" We both laughed our heads off. I continued to laugh,eventually falling onto the floor from my knees going weak.

I banged my fists on the floor. My laughing getting more hysterical. "Aha-Ahahaha!"

"Hey,Lucy! What color does mustard turn when it gets old?" I yelled over our laughter.

"I don't know,blue?" She asked suppressing chuckles.

I put my hand over my mouth to contain my laughter. "No! It turns...black!" Then we both bursted out laughing.

"And then it doesn't even turn black!" Lucy yelled over more laughter. I rolled around on the floor clutching my stomach cause I was laughing so hard.

"Hey,Natsu. Ever heard of Jophascus the Kangaroo Petter?" Lucy asked covering her mouth.

"Nope!" I yelled. "Me neither!" Then we bursted out laughing. Lucy bumped into the wall,falling and rolling around on the floor. "I made em' up!" she said

I started laughing like a hyena kicking my legs upon the air. "Aha-Aha-Ahahahahaha!"

Somehow,we had rolled by each other,and we both wiped tears from our eyes. Still coming off our high.

"What's wrong with us?" Lucy asked sighing

I really didn't know what had just happened either. I mean,it's like we just went pyscho for a second. But I had pretty good feeling what us was.

"I think...it was just our own way of expressing our relief." I started. "I mean,two months of bottled up emotions had to come out some way right? I think,laughing was just what we needed. Just let loose for a moment y'know?"

Lucy smiled. "Yeah, I know."

I looked up at the ceiling. "So...your my girlfriend,huh?"

A dark blush tinted her cheeks. "D-D-Don't get to cocky! I mean...yeah I am...but don't think I'll start being nicer to you or anything. I was just a little confused and messed up in the head today. And I've shown you a sign of weakness...just..don't ever expect to see me like that again. Cause it's not gonna happen!"

I chuckled. "Same here." I reached my hand over and intertwined mines with hers. " Now I'm back to Sexy Beast Natsu."

I rolled over so that I was on top of her and one of my arms was on the side of her head,while the other was still intertwined with hers.

"Only...this time,I'm yours." I whispered.

Lucy smiled. "Just the way I like it." She took my shirt and pulled me down closer to her,kissing me on the cheek.

My heart sped up,that same jolt of electricity going through my body.

And I realized—a void in my heart had been filled,making it the whole I had never had. And now I felt so...complete.

All because of _the_ girl. The girl named

Lucy Heartfilia.


	18. New Things

Sorry,it took so long for me to update,guys! I've just really been doing a lot lately and it's hard for me to update all my stories regularly.

Anyways,hope you like the chappie!

* * *

"Natsu,what did I tell you about being in public?!" Lucy yelled. I let out a frustrated sigh. "Lucy,no one _cares_ about what we do. You just draw attention by yelling all the time!" I looked around at all the people stopping to stare at us in the shopping district. Why am I hear,you say? Lucy's "lady needs" as she puts it.

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well,your the one who's making me yell,so stop it." I lifted up an eyebrow. "Stop doing what?"

"Get away from me. Distance. Distance!" She yelled. "We need to keep a distance so no one will suspect anything." I smirked. "Well,what they're suspecting would be correct,wouldn't it?" I reached out a hand and laced it with hers. Haah,for some reason it felt so nice to do this. Although I had did it hundreds of times with other girls. No,maybe thousands.

Lucy blushed ten shades of red,and I let out a snicker. "Never held someone's hand before? Wow,that's pitiful."

I felt her hold tighten on my hand,signaling she was mad. "Unlike you,I haven't been with every other boy on the planet!"

"Actually,I'm not gay so..."

She let out a cry of frustration. "You get what I mean. But anyways,I actually have held someone's hand before. A boy's."

"Oh,your little cousin? Brother? Sorry,sis,but that doesn't count."

"A man,Natsu! A man!" she yelled. "Someone who is in no way related to me."

"Oh,you gotta be more specific then,Lucy." I said shrugging my shoulders and digging my hands in my pockets.

She sighed. "You see,I have had at least 2 or 3 boyfriends in my lifetime,but none of them ever really...made me feel excited,y'know? It's like I liked them from afar but when I actually started dating them,their touch always felt cold. It was never warm and inviting."

"What...about me?" I asked.

She blushed 100 shades darker then where she was before. Her ears and cheeks steaming bright red. "I—I hate to admit it,but...your different. I feel warm when you hold my hands,I feel excited when you kiss me,and my heart beats uncontrollably,just being in your presence. It's like...you have magic or something,and it just pulls me in."

She looked up and smiled at me. "I never would have thought in a trillion years,that I would fall in love with someone younger than me." Then she chuckled. "But most of the time I forget anyways,since your so tall."

I took my arms and wrapped them around Lucy,bringing her into my chest. I hugged her tightly,not wanting to let her go. She let out a gasp at first,but then relaxed and wrapped her arms around my torso.

"I'm glad you feel the same way." I whispered. She nodded her head.

"Listen." I said. "Can you hear...my heart?"

She pressed her ear against my chest and leaned in closer. "Its,its beating so fast..."

I let out a light laugh. "This is how you make me feel,Lucy. My hearts beating...for you."

I slightly winced. That line was so cheesy...

"Natsu..."

I leaned down towards her face,and Lucy closed her eyes. Just as I was about to kiss her,I ducked over and nipped on her.

"Eekk!" She screamed and cupped her ear,stepping away. "Nice,way to ruin a moment Natsu!" She yelled. I just laughed. "I know,right?"

"Ugh,seriously. What do I even see in you?" She mumbled. "You can't help but love me,Lucy. I'm Natsu Dragneel! I'm irresistible!"

"Natsu Dragneel? Never heard of him." She commented. She put her finger on her chin and looked up. "Oh! I think you might be getting this "Natsu" confused with my friend Pinky! Y'know,tall,pink hair,and kinda gay looking?"

"Haha,very funny." I said sarcastically. "But...who is this 'friend' your talking about? I thought for sure Pinky was your...boyfriend." I said breathily taking her chin and lifting it up with my index finger.

Lucy pulled away from me and smirked triumphantly. "A-Aha! So you admit your name is Pinky!"

I cocked and eyebrow. "So you admit your my lover?" I asked her. As soon as I said that,she looked as if she was about to faint. "D-D-D-D-Do y-you r-really have to say l-l-lover? That's sounds so sappy!"

I just laughed. "Your so easy to tease,Lucy." She huffed and crossed her arms. "Your about to be easy to beat up..." she mumbled.

"Huh,did you say something?" I asked. "And what if I did?" She said back in a menacing voice. "Huh? You got something you wanna say to me,punk?" She said inching in closer to me. "What if I don't,sister?" I said back just as menacing. "If you don't have anything to say,then why are we still doing this?" She said in the same tough voice,still inching closer.

"Why not?" I said. By now,our noses were touching and we were having a staring contest—no,a _battle_. We stared at each other for what felt like ages,but then I saw Lucy's eyes begin to water and I knew I had won.

"Can't...keep..open...!" And then her eyes fell shut and I let out a victory yell,pumping my fist into the air. "You win this time,Dragneel. Don't count on it again."

We stared at each other and both burst out laughing. I slung an arm around her shoulder and she gently pushed it away. "Distance,remember?"

"Right." I said grumpily and then we started walking down towards the line of shops.

"Hey,didnt you say you wanted to get like a pillow or something?" She shook her head. "No,I said a _plow_. I want to start my own garden."

"A garden? How could you have a garden when you live in an apartment complex?" She shrugged. "I'm thinking about the future here. When I get my own house."

We turned into a gardening shop and she started to look around at all the different fruits,plants,and gardening tools.

I just stood at the door,hands tucked in my pockets,waiting. A house,huh? I wonder,would I be in that house with her? How long would that be from now? A month? A year or 2? Would I even still be with Lucy then?

That was something I couldn't even fathom in my brain. I never understood how people could stay married to one person for years and decades,when I could barely manage a week.

I glanced at Lucy as she scanned the isles. Maybe a future with Lucy would be possible,though. I mean we've been going out for about 3 weeks and that's a record. Nothing severe has happened. Have I even told Gray and the others yet?

I just shrugged it off. They probably already knew since my behavior and mood has changed drastically from how I was a few weeks back. A shudder went through my body as I thought of those times.

I never want to go back to that. Ever. Ugh,if I could,I would go back and slap some sense into the old me.

Lost in my thoughts,I barely noticed the tap on my shoulder. I looked to my right,a bit dazed,and standing beside me was a petite girl with purple hair and green eyes. I actually think my salmon hair is more "normal" than hers...

"Did you need something?" I asked,my voice coming out deeper and smoother. I slightly blinked not expecting to hear it. Damn, guess old habits really do die hard.

"Umm,could you help me pick out some pretty flowers for my boyfriend? It's his birthday!" she exclaimed in a light cheery voice.

I stared at her in unbelief. Who was this girl? "I don't work here,you see,so I really wouldn't know where to get the nice flowers from..." I started trying to make up some kind of excuse to get away from this girl.

It was really creeping me out,the way she was just staring at me and smiling. "Oh, I know you don't work here! Who would hire a weird looking guy like you?"

I felt a vein pop in my forehead. "I just wanted someone else's opinion on what flowers I should get." She grabbed my wrist and dragged me over to the stores selection of flowers.

"Why are you asking me of all the people in here?" I asked irritated. "Because,I think the weirdest people are the easiest to talk to." She responded. That made me snap.

"What makes you think I'm so weird,huh? You've got weird looking purple hair and your walking around looking like you just got a makeover from Tinkerbell! It's not even Christmas or Halloween!"

She waved a hand in my face. "Shhh,calm down." She hushed. "Do you think the purple daisies or the red roses look better?"

"Why are you getting flowers for your _boyfriend _anyways? If I got flowers from my girlfriend,I swear I would puke. What,is he a sissy or something?"

"Don't talk about,Erik!" She yelled. Her ears turning bright red.I must admit it slightly amused me because before she was all happy-go-lucky and now she's all mad cause I said her boyfriend was a sissy.

"He's a kind hearted man. Although,he can be a real bad boy,sometimes" she said looking up and sighing breathlessly.

"A kind hearted _nut_. Why would anyone like someone like you? Your all weird and creepy and snap at people for no reason."

"So which flowers should I get?" She asked ignoring my question,and insults to her. I let out a frustrated sigh. "Just get the roses,shit. Stop making stuff so difficult." I said very agitated.

She slightly pouted. "But the purple ones look cuter..."

"Then get the purple ones! What was the point of asking me if you already knew what you wanted?!" I let out a frustrated sigh and placed my hands on the bridge of my nose.

"Whatever. Why am I even taking time out of my day to talk to you?" I turned around and started walking. "Bye,I'm leaving. Hope you and Erika,or whatever _its_ name is, have a nice slumber party."

"His name is Erik!" I heard her yell in the distance. "But thanks for the help! I'll remember you,boy with the pink hair and crazy temper!"

I kinda zoned her out and walked around the store looking for Lucy. Where was she and why was this place so damn big?

I continued searching till I saw a mob of blonde hair. She was picking up some kind of tool. I wouldn't really know and I really don't care.

"Lucy!" I yelled as I jogged over to her. Her head jerked up and she tensed. As soon as her eyes landed on me,she immediately relaxed.

She placed a hand on her heart and let out a breath. "Phew,you scared me for a second."she breathed

"I scared you? Were you that out of it?" I asked. "Yeah,I was trying to figure out which one of these I should buy." She said holding up two different gardening tools.

"Not again..." I mumbled. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Again?"

I just gave a wave of my hand. " Long story."

She turned her head to look back at the products. "Oh."

* * *

...

"Who can solve this inequality?" Lucy asked pointing to the board. I wasn't really paying attention as all the nerds raised their hands to answer the questions. I just balled up paper. Staring at the wads of paper on my desk,I decided to throw some at the new guy that just transferred in.

Cobra? Is that what he said his name was? That must be a nickname or something cause I don't think any mom in their right mind would name their child Cobra. Either way,he looked alright. Not better than me,though.I got the vibe he didn't really like me though. But I was gonna change that. _Everyone _likes me. Doesn't matter if your man,woman,cat dog,shewolf,big foot,owl man,a cow,Justin Bieber— It doesn't matter! _Everything _eventually starts to like me. Lucy is living proof.

I balled up another piece of paper and threw it across the room while Lucy wasn't looking. It hit him right upside the head,and he let out a slight growl looking around the classroom at who did it. I acted all casual like,and pulled out another piece of paper. I scribbled down a message.

_"Natsu Dragneel,sexiest guy in the school. Don't forget it. Anyways,nice to meet you,I guess."_

I slightly smirked and threw it to him. It landed on top of his head this time. He angrliy swiped it off and tore it open,reading what was inside. I saw his face contort into a slight frown and he scribbled something on it and looked around the classroom. Was he seriously having trouble finding me? I said I was the sexiest guy in here!

I pointed to myself and his eyes landed on me. He threw it back. I picked it up off the floor and opened it.

_"Sorry,but I'm not gay so back the fuck off."_

I felt anger swell up inside me. Gay?! He thinks I'm gay?! I took my pencil and scribbled down a whole message. I'm not even sure if I wrote it correctly.

_"Gay? Don't get it twisted. Im nt gay. Im anything butt gay. Iv had at least 50 girlfriends in my lifetim and I'm currently in a relationship! I just wanted to make sur you knew who you were dealing with when you entered this clasroom!"_

I angrily tossed it at him and it landed right in front of his desk. He picked it up and started to read. I saw him snicker a few times and then he wrote something down and threw it at me.

I picked it up and read it.

_"Woah,are you really suppose to be in college? You've got the brain capacity of a preschooler! You spelt like,everything wrong. Off that subject, you've had at least 50 girlfriends? I find that almost impossible to believe. Either way,it's good to know that your a player who just plays with peoples feelings. Good for you. Just to let you know,I'm in a dedicated relationship. And it's a girl,NOT a boy. Oh,and it's alright. I've dealt with babies before."_

Baby? Me? I slightly smirked at the player part feeling quite pleased for some reason... I scribbled down a reply and just as I was about to throw it back—

"Mr. Dragneel! Stop throwing paper across the room. Don't create a bad influence on our new student!" Lucy yelled. I rolled my eyes. Can't she at least cut me some slack?

"He's a grown man,_miss teacher. _I doubt anything I do would "influence" him." I pointed an accusing finger at him standing up from my seat. "And he was throwing paper too. Why am I the only one who gets yelled at?!"

"Calm your horses." Cobra said crossing his arms. "You started it,you got caught,so you get yelled at."

"See,Lu—teacher! He just admitted he was throwing paper too!"

Lucy rolled her eyes and Cobra snickered. "Mr. Cubellious,this is a fair warning. Don't do it again. Next time I won't let you slide so easily."

"Geez,I thought you all were suppose to be college freshmen. Not kindergarteners." She sighed and turned back to the board and pointed to a problem.

"Now whats the answer to this? I want both of you to give me your best answer."

I stared at the board with a blank expression. She really expected me to answer that?

"Dunno,and I really don't care." Me and Cobra said in unison. I was really surprised that our minds thought alike for once. I glanced over at him,and he had a 'L' plastered on his forehead with his fingers.

"Loser. Don't copy me." He said

"Who's the loser?!" I shot back.

"Will you both just shut up?!" Lucy yelled. "Just sit down. I'll deal with you both after class."

I sat down with a huff. Some girlfriend...she could at least act just a _little_ bit nicer to me.

"After class?!" Cobra yelled. "I've got something to do! I just can't leave my girl hanging!"

Lucy glared at him. "Well,tell your _girl_ you'll have to meet up another time. You two have pulled my last nerve and now your gonna pay for it."

Cobra scoffed. "I knew I should have went to Oracion Academy..."

* * *

...

"What do you want,lady?" I asked leaning against Lucy's desk. We were having our "after class meeting". Cobra was standing there with his arms crossed stomping his foot impatiently.

"Make it snappy,please." He said through gritted teeth. Geez,did he have to see that girl that badly?

Lucy stood up in front of us and told us to have a seat. We both sat down and she walked up in front of us,making herself look more menacing.

"Now,there's not much I can do since this is college we're talking about. I can't suspend you,I can't give you detention,and I can't call your parents." then she stopped. "We'll..actually I could do that.." she pondered aloud

"No!" We both yelled

"If you don't want me to call your parents,then I will just scold you. But if push comes to shove,I'll resort to that."

She put a hand on her hip and pushed her weight onto one leg. "First off,no throwing paper in the classroom. Second,no talking,especially when I am. Third,don't talk back to me. I don't care how grown you are,I still have authority over you."

I kinda zoned out the rest. It was just, "Blah,blah,blah,blah,and...blah."

I kinda tuned back in,when something caught my attention. "As punishment,you'll have to complete a 5 page report on this." She said pointing to a sheet. "I want it in by next week. It's worth 200 points which is 2 test grades. And if you dont turn it in,it doesn't matter it you have an A+ now, that will drop to a F or a very low D."

I bought my head back and let out a frustrated yell. "Wasn't all this talking punishment enough?!"

"Be quiet Mr. Dragneel,and just do as I say."

Cobra picked up the paper from her. "I'll have it in by tomorrow. Have a good day." And with that he hurried out the door.

Now it was just me and Lucy.

"Why are you so mean to me?" I asked her.

She huffed. "I'm your teacher. It's my job to keep my students in check."

I felt my eye twitch. "No,Lucy,your my gi—"

"It's time for you to go, Mr. Dragneel!" She yanked me from my seat and pushed me out the door,locking it.

I just walked down the hallway in silence knowing my efforts were futile.

"Some girlfriend..."

* * *

Huhhh...Poor Natsu. Now you see the struggles of having a teacher as your girlfriend. Hopefully Lucy starts to lighten up soon? Guess you just have to keep reading! So, please

Review,follow,and Fav!


	19. Her Affections

_*Bows repeatedly*_

_Im so so sorry guys! I know it's been nearly 4 months since I last updated. You see,I've really been busy with my other stories. I wouldn't be suprised if many of you have forgotten about this story,but I wanted to post it anyways cause I just didn't want to abandon it._

_Also,I wanted to mention to you guys that I've now got a new beta reader/friend for this story!_

_She really helps me with descriptiveness,vocabulary,grammar,pronunciation,and overall everything. She's a great person to be in partnership with and she beta's quick so you can post your chapter in just a few days. Overall,she helps me to become a even better writer! And of course,I love the helps and tips she gives me._

_So,if your looking for a beta reader, lookup **Nalu-4tw**!_

_Here is the chapter! Hope you guys like it._

* * *

_Its All A Game_

_Chapter 19_

"Hello?" I muttered a response grumpily,slapping the phone against my ear and leaning my head on my shoulder to keep it in place.

_"Natsu?" _Lucy's "sweet" voice rung on the other side. It really even irritated me to hear it.

"Who else is it gonna be? You called my phone didn't you?" I answered back agitatedly.

_"I'll just ignore that statement for now," Lucy said. "Anyways,I was calling to ask if you started on that report I gave you? You know it's due tomorrow. I just really don't want your grades faltering..."_

I snorted. "And who's fault would that be? Who even gave me this stupid assignment anyways? Just because I threw paper across the freaking room!"

_"Natsu,it's your fault. You should know better. Come on now. You should probably try to start acting your age,and not your shoe size,"_ she stated matter-of-factly.

"Says 'my girlfriend.'" I responded.

"Anyways,I'm working on it right now," I sighed as I continued to type crap onto the computer in front of me,which was sitting on the black desk in my room. I had a small table lamp in the corner to provide me with enough light.

_"Ah,that's great," _Lucy breathed into the phone.

I stopped typing as I shifted the phone from one ear to the other. "Lucy,you know I..."

I took a deep breath and swallowed my pride for a quick second.

"You know,I love you right?"

_"...Yes..."_ Lucy said hesitantly.

"You love me too...right?" I asked her.

_"Yeah,Natsu. You know that. What's up with the silly questions?"_

"It still seems the same Lucy..." I muttered into the speaker.

_"What?"_ She inquired loudly.

"I said it's still the same! You say you love me. You call yourself my girlfriend,yet you act like this was all a mistake or something. You basically don't even want to be around me anymore."

_"Natsu...you know why I do that..." _She whispered

"Yeah,'cause you're my teacher and I'm your fucking student'. I'm pretty sure the whole world knows it by now,because you every day! Who cares Lucy? Who cares?!" I yelled into the phone.

It was silent for a long while,before I heard something shift in the background.

_"You know I'm only being cautious. I only keep my distance so nothing happens to us... I would hate to lose my job and I'm pretty sure whoever is paying for your education would be more than disappointed if you got expelled. This relationship has so many risks...thats why we have to do more things on the low,or in places where its least likely for people we know to be lurking around at. You know that's the only reason,Natsu. I know you do."_

I let out a frustrated yell. "I don't have time for this!"

I threw my phone across my desk causing it to slide and hit the backboard with a loud thud.

I ran a hand through my hair and slightly shook my head,then I continued typing.

"Fuck it. Just fuck it," I muttered angrily.

Whats up with her anyways? What's up with all this? Did I really just mope around all sad and depressed for this? For no type of development,for no contact at all? I feel like she's distancing herself from me more than she was before we started dating.

Is being with her really gonna stay this difficult?

I sighed at the paper she handed me the other day. Did she really have to make me right down the Academy's Rules and Regulations five hundred times? And I'm being literal here. She's really making me do this. And then once I'm done with it, I have to right a paragraph about what I did wrong and how I can reflect and improve on my actions. What am I,a kid?

I reached across my desk for my already damaged phone. It read,"10 o'clock pm."

I hastily sat my phone down,saved the document on my laptop,then slammed it shut.

Quickly slipping on some shoes,and grabbing a light jacket,I raced out of my room.

"Lyon,Jellal,I'll be heading out!" I yelled.

"Alright!" Jellal yelled.

"See ya." Lyon said.

I grabbed the doorknob and ran out. During the two months I was kinda out of it, Gray,Lyon,and Jellal, and I all started living in one of the Academy's dormitories.

Today,Gray was probably out partying somewhere. Sometimes,I wish I was still a free man...especially when Lucy acts so stubborn.

Speaking of Lucy,I am going to see her right now. Just to voice my anger and thoughts of this whole situation.

I raced through the parking lot and hopped onto my newly bought motorcycle. It took a lot of begging and work to get it,but here it was. A big ole' red and black super shiny motorcycle, which also had flames decorating it.

I took my helmet and secured it on my head as I revved up the engine,breaking the eery silence that haunted the night. The bright headlights flashed,as I slowly pulled out the parking lot and onto the highway.

...

I stepped up to the door and pressed the doorbell.

_Ding dong! Ding dong!_

I stood there as I looked around waiting. Wouldn't want Lisanna secretly recording me or something. I heard shuffling inside the complex, the door click a few times and then it swung open.

Revealing none other than my girlfriend,Lucy. Clad in a pink and white striped sphageti strap tank top,and mid thigh white shorts.

"N-Natsu!" She gasped as her eyes widened.

I sent her a forced,sweet smile. "I came her to see ya,Lucy."

I shoved my hands in my pockets as I pushed past her and into her living room sitting on the couch. I crossed my legs as I stared at her menacingly.

She sent a nervous glance to me before she turned around to lock the door. Even though the door was shut tight,she still hadn't turned around to look at me.

"What's wrong,_Lucy_?" I asked in a mockingly amused voice.

"Why are you here,Natsu?" She asked,her voice came out a lot stronger than expected.

"I was lonely,bored,and I wanted to spend some time with you. Is that so wrong?" I asked innocently.

She slowly turned around till her body was finally facing me. "I don't feel very comfortable with you being here. I feel like you have...deeper intentions."

I stood up swiftly and quick,making her flinch as I slowly walked closer to her.

"That's...correct." The words smoothly rolled off my tongue.

"Natsu...your scaring me!" Lucy yelled over dramatically. "Your words sound to sweet...like sweet _venom_. It's like,your just gonna pounce on me any second."

I stopped walking towards her when we were about a foot away from each other.

"That's also...correct." I felt a smirk creeping it's way onto my lips,an evil glint may have became apparent in my eyes.

Lucy stood her ground,trying to front braveness. "Natsu,I swear—"

I hastily closed the distance as I placed both of my hands on either side of her head blocking her from escape.

Her large,brown orbs stared back at me. We were so close...I could feel her breath fanning over my cheeks.

My eyes drifted from hers,downwards to her nose,then...her...lips...

Her face began to turn a pink color. "Natsu,your acting really weird." she whispered.

I sighed as I placed my forehead against hers. I reached down and intertwined our fingers placing them back on either side of her head.

"Attention," I mumbled.

She stared back at me in confusion. "What?"

"Lucy,I want your attention. I need it," I breathed.

"My attention?" She asked quietly.

"Your always focusing on what we should or shouldn't be doing. Your always focusing on the world. Society. But you just won't focus on me," I mumbled huskily,closing my eyes.

"I've never experienced this before. With all the other girls,when I wanted something they gave it to me. If I told them to do something,they quickly obliged. But with you,that's different. You have your own mind,your own will. And that's what I like. It's just that...your really starting to become too cold towards me,Lucy. And...I don't like that."

"Natsu..." She whispered, "I'm sorry."

"I really haven't been trying to be mean to you. It's just that...knowing your my student,I don't want to start too become to nice to you and treat everyone else unfairly. Then people will start to suspect things and it will be chaos."

I slowly opened my eyes. "Right now...can you just look at me as Natsu Dragneel? Not your student. But,your boyfriend."

She nodded as a cute giggle erupted from her lips. "Yeah, I can do that."

I smiled too as I leaned my head in and softly pressed my lips against hers. I felt it,the shocks her lips sent through me. Her eyes slightly widened before she closed them and returned the kiss.

I had to keep myself from smiling as our lips melded together perfectly,passionately. It was slow,but so...so sweet and tender.

I slowly pulled away as I stared at her flushed face.

"That was...nice," she panted.

"You know what would be even better?" I whispered,leaning into her ear.

"W-What?"

"If you...kissed me." I flicked my tongue out as I licked the shell of her ear. I felt a shudder rake through her body.

"You want me to kiss you?" She asked softly. I pulled away from her ear and stared her directly into her eyes.

"Yep."

"But I just did," she retorted.

"No,I kissed you first. You've never even once kissed me first,Lucy,and think it's about time," I said smirking.

She glanced down. "Do I really have to? That's really embarrassing."

"Yep,that is...if you want me to forgive you," I said slyly eyeing her down.

She closed her eyes as her cheeks got even redder. "Okay...I guess." She said in a small voice.

She licked her lips nervously as she stared intently at mine.

"W-What should I do?" She asked cutely.

"We'll first...I'll do this." I let go of her hands as I wrapped my arms around her thin waist,pulling her closer to me.

She let out a small squeak.

"And next..." I breathed, "You wrap your arms around my neck."

She hesitantly lifted her arms and they softly slid onto my shoulders.

"And lastly...press your lips against mines." I finished staring down at her sparkly chocolate orbs.

She furrowed her eyebrows,her eyes filled with determination as she slowly began to lift up on her tippy toes as she closed her eyes.

My heartbeat began to beat just a little faster as her plump lips got closer and closer to mines. I couldn't help the smile forming on my face,before her lips collided with mine.

My eyes slightly widened,before I closed them,pulling her closer to me.

Her kiss was chaste...light as a feather...soft as a peach.

It was like no other I had ever experienced before,and I loved it. Every bit of it.

She slowly pulled away as her eyes opened.

"How was that?" She breathed.

I grinned widely in satisfaction as I dug my head into her neck breathing in her sweet vanilla scent, hugging her closer to me. I couldn't stop the rough pounding in my chest,or the way I felt my ears heat up. I was happy,but I wouldn't admit that.

"It was great," I mumbled.

* * *

.

A/N

Well,I hope you guys can see some character development in Natsu! Go back and read the first few chapters and you'll see a change. :)) You can read them if you want to,that is. Also another reason I haven't been updating is because I kinda have...writers you want me to be honest,I really don't know where I want this story to go so if any of you have any ideas please let me know.

Well,until next time!


End file.
